Black Hearts Kai Parker
by hewnandstone
Summary: Previously 'diabolical' "I'm a bad person because I fell in love with him." In a world full of love, hate and war, Lilith Black lost the only person who kept her stable by the hands of a witch. Filled with rage, Lilith hunted the witch down but once faced against the murderer she realized she was outmatched. The witch, during his smugness, banished her to a prison world.
1. Chapter 1

Blackened vision.  
Disorientated sounds.  
An unfamiliar cold touch.

Her hands clenched the softness of the ground she laid on, pain coursed through her body but mostly in her head. She knew she wasn't home, she was far from it.

 _Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum_

That phrase ran through her head over and over again, as it did, she started to remember how she had come to be in this particular situation. Witches. She had got herself caught up in witch business, of course not by accident, she had meant to seek the witches but they did not want to be found and so they had to silence her.

 _Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum_

This phrase had sent her somewhere; she just had to find out where. With that in mind she began o move her hands more, running her hands through the soft grass. Then here sounds began to become more clearer, birds hawking, the trees rustling and a sigh. At that she snapped her eyes open, the light immediately blinding her.

"Oh, good morning," a male voice drawled out. It came from above her, so high that she thought it was Jesus wishing her a merry morning but after a quick shake of her head her thoughts were sorted and her eyes had gotten used to the light. "You can open your eyes, the suns not that bad," the male voice said.

She growled and looked up at him, excusing his charming looks and his confident aura and instead focusing on his attitude towards her. She pushed herself up, stumbling forwards slightly from the lack of feeling in her legs, she soon steadied herself before his awaiting hands could catch her.

"You've got some jelly legs there," he pointed out with a chuckle, his lips quirking upwards, he saw the anger on her face. "Why the sour face?" He pouted.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Why did that coven send me here?" She questioned, crossing her arms with a huff. She cocked an eyebrow as he stared back at her amused for a moment before he glanced away, laughing to himself. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Where are my manners? My name is Kai, as for where you are, you're in Portland and why are you here? I don't particularly know or care," he answered with a polite yet fake smile, his hands together in front of him. Without warning his smile had dropped and a hand was clasped around her neck, her back slamming into a tree that was behind her. "Now what coven sent you here?" He purred, his face a few centimetres from her own.

She didn't answer, she couldn't, her mind had made a decision _, he was hot when he was angry_. But in all seriousness, she couldn't answer due to her oesophagus being strangled. She pointed to his hand with her finger and he loosened the tiniest bit but that was enough to let her breathe. She stared directly into Kai's blue/grey eyes that were slowly but surely turning black. "I don't know." She was telling the truth, she didn't know who she was looking for, she just knew what. "If you let me go I'll tell you the whole story," she whispered.

Kai clenched his jaw before jerking his head, letting go of her neck completely. He stepped back a few paces and pointed to the floor. "Take a seat then, I assume this is long," he told her, sitting down on the grass. She made to sit down but he stopped her. "What's your name?"

She almost fell on her face at the innocent question. She expected everything, apart from that, to come out of his mouth. "Lilith," she replied quietly, sitting opposite.

Kai sat up, his eyebrows raised as he crossed his legs, his knees touching hers. "Looks like both our parents assumed we were destined to be evil," he muttered, amusement flickering in his brown orbs.

Lilith frowned, confused by his words. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"My full name is Malachai," he told her. His eyes held something other than amusement, she didn't know what, but it was almost stronger than his usual snarky eyes. "It's like my parents expected me to be evil or something," he scoffed although he didn't seem to bothered about the name.

"And are you?" She asked, her hands playing with the grass blades. She looked up from the greenness and saw him purse his lips at her.

"You tell me," he said and smiled at her genuinely. "Now on with your story."

 _2006_

 _"Lucifer, Lucifer!" Lilith shouted, running after her younger brother. They had been at the local restaurant with their parents and other brother, Gabriel when one of Lucifer's classmates had spotted him and began to shout things at the boy. "Luce, stop running," she panted, coming to a stop just as he did._

 _"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," he chanted through his tears, staring up at his sister. "Why did they have to name us after the only things they love, angels and demons, why, why, why?" He asked, running towards her, his arms circling around her waist._

 _"I don't know Luce, I don't know," she whispered, kissing him his through his blonde curls. She brushed them back and kissed his forehead once again before bending down to look at him square in the eyes. "I told you, I would always be here for you, you trust me don't you?" She asked him._

 _Lucifer nodded, his tears slowing down as he pulled his face body from her hands. "I-" He was cut off, blood spluttering from his mouth as he coughed, his face contorted into various emotions._

 _Lilith stood over him as he dropped the floor, his body now a corpse. She could feel her eyes hurt from the tears she was holding back, her eyes solely focused on her dead brother. "Lucy," she breathed, the realization finally hitting her but before she could move a body swept up her brother and ran off into the streets of Vancouver._

 _Two years later Lilith was searching for a coven, they we're called the Gemini Coven, full of witches and warlocks alike. She had discovered who had killed her little brother and she was immediately on pursuit of them. For two years she had been chasing this coven until she finally realized where they were hiding. Portland._

 _That night she arrived she didn't wait, she asked around and she received directions to their grounds, unluckily for her, they were expecting her to arrive on their front doorstop and when she did, they began to chant._

"They murdered your brother?" Kai asked, his eyes held doubt and uncertainty much to her dislike but that soon changed when Kai saw the honesty in her eyes. "Pity," he said indifferently, his face passive. "You're stupid enough to go after a Coven?" He shook his head, laughing. "That's brave, I gotta say," he said. "Do you mind if I cal you Lily, or Lil? Lilith is just so, not right now."

Lilith frowned, showing him her anger and confusion. How could he just over look the death of her brother so quickly and not care? "Piss off," she muttered, sullen and stood up, storming off through the trees, leaving a partially shocked Kai staring after her.

"You'll come back!" He shouted, waving at her with a large grin before standing up himself.

"One potato, two potato, three potato," she counted as she hopped from one stone to another. She had found a small river behind the forest which was surprising. She concluded that this lead to one of the main rivers downtown and decided to hop from one side to the other for the time being.

"Don't fall in." Lilith gasped at the voice and swayed. Luckily she was close to the familiar voice and her arm was grabbed just as she nearly fell in. She looked up at th culprit and glowered. "I told you not to fall in." Kai clicked his tongue and tugged her onto land.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you sneaking up on me," she snapped, straightening her top. She sniffed as she looked around her, she noticed something wasn't right. "Where is everybody?" She asked, stepping closer to Kai.

The older boy laughed at her question. "There is no one here, you won't find anybody apart from me and yourself," he told her, gauging her reaction.

Lilith's eyes widened in horror as she steppe away from him. "Wh-where are we, Kai?" She asked again, her heartbeat racing violently.

"We're in a prison world," Kai confessed, sitting down by the stream, he leaned back on his palms, staring into the distance. He acknowledged her sitting down closely next to him. "Back in 1994, May 10th to be exact my sister promised me that we'd merge-"

"What's that?" Lilith cut him off, confused by the word.

Kai sighed, annoyed by her interference but nonetheless answered her. "Merging is a powerful ritual performed as a practiced tradition that takes place in my coven when a pair of twins reach their 22nd birthday," he explained quickly.

Lilith hummed and nodded for him to continue.

"So yeah, my twin sister, Jo, promised me to merge and so I followed her into the woods, I should've known what was going to happen then, I didn't realize what was happening until I saw my dad and the rest of the coven chanting and then boom, I was placed here," he finished, spreading his arms wide.

Lilith felt her face drop at his story. "There must be a reason why they trapped you here, all alone," she whispered. She contemplated on comforting him or staying away. No father would banish their son to a world with the population of one person.

Kai turned his head towards her, his lips quirking into a small smirk. "Oh there is," he purred, winking. "I slaughtered four of my younger siblings, I tried to kill six but my damn sister just had to hide them," he growled, cracking his neck.

"What?" Lilith shrieked, she felt shivers of fear and horror course through her body at the new information. She didn't move however, her mind wanted to her but her body didn't, instead it reacted differently, it almost brought her closer to him.

"Malachai, such an evil name, they really did want me to be evil didn't they?" Kai chuckled darkly, licking his bottom lip. "I had to live up to it somehow," he tutted.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why kill your own siblings if it was your parents faults?"

"I'm different to the normal witch in our coven, I wasn't born with magic, but instead I can absorb it from another witch, apparently that made me unstable for the merge so my parents just had to keep having children until another set of twins were born," he explained.

"And I assume that happened," she replied quietly, looking down at her shaking hands.

"Yup," he agreed, popping the 'p'. "Hence me killing most of them but Jo hid the twins with her magic and then lied to me," he laughed. His smile then dropped and a dark glower descended on his face. He looked up at her. "Don't trust anybody, not even your family, all they do is betray you."

"I had two siblings, one dead and the other could care less about me, same goes for my parents, I'm pretty much alone anyway," Lilith confessed, gripping the grass blades between her fingers. "It's amazing how much family can drive you to insanity," she said.

She no longer felt the fear towards Kai, in some sort of sick and deluded way, she understood a part of him. He was scared of being rejected, the only one he thought loved him was Jo and even she betrayed him, so had Lucifer, he left her on this damned planet alone.

Kai acknowledged her sudden change of mood and frowned. "Who says your insane?" He asked, intrigued by her words.

"My feelings," she replied, laying on her back. She closed her eyes as she listened to the boy next to her breathe slowly and the winds rustle through the trees before something dawned on her. "1994, does that mean you're old now?" She joked.

Kai scowled down at her. "I should be 40, but as you can see I am 22," he snapped, throwing grass at her face.

Lilith spat the blades out, panicking as one got in her mouth. She rolled onto her side and gagged it out before punching the boy in the arm. "Dick," she grumbled, turning onto her stomach. "I'm 20 if you're wondering," she whispered.

Kai hummed, staring back into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Snap!" Lilith shouted, slamming her hands down on the pile of cards. She grinned mischievously when she peeked under the cards only to find that it had not been a matching pair and she had falsely accused.

Kai chuckled watching as she threw her cards down onto the floor beside her in anger, pouting and crossing her arms childishly. "What is you were saying a year ago? _Oh, it's just a game_ ," he poked at her, his voice in a higher pitch as to imitate her.

"Shut it, dick," she snapped, kicking his thigh resulting in him grabbing and twisting her ankle around so much that he flipped her onto her stomach. "Ow, ow, ow, I surrender," she squealed, slamming her palm on the wooden floorboards.

"God, I just love hearing those words," he said with a malicious grin. Two years ago Lilith would have shivered from fright, now she shivers from pleasure. He let go of her ankle and grabbed his pile of cards that he had dropped. "I'm so happy you showed me this game," he told her, shoving a handful of pork rinds into his mouth. "I always seem to win," he boasted through his mouthful.

Lilith pushed herself up, her nose scrunching up in disgust as he spat food everywhere. "I swear to God Kai, stop speaking with your mouth full of food, disgusting food too," she mumbled, dusting the bits from her jeans.

"Are you kidding me? These are delicious and heavenly." A throaty moan escaped him as he threw his head back at the thought of pork rinds.

His act stirred a feeling within Lilith, a familiar feeling. About a year ago she had developed a small crush on Kai as they became friends, somewhat, but it soon grew into something more than a little crush. Of course, Lilith knew he could never and would never return the feelings, not over his dead body as he put it and so she kept this emotion well hidden.

She felt her cheeks become hotter and forced her eyes away from him, instead she began to gather her cards whilst a question poked at her mind. "Kai?" She mumbled as she banged the cards on the floor to straighten them.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, looking up at him. She didn't feel offended when he began to crack up at her joke, almost joking on his snack.

"Love? God, what even is love?" He chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Love is when you can't be apart from someone for long. You're always thinking of them, and when you're with them you never want to say goodbye. When they smile it brightens up your day," she told him, a smile on her face. She looked up at him and noticed his squint eyed expression.

"Sounds like someone knows that feeling," he deduced, munching on his pork rinds slowly. He continued to watch her in silence. The two continued to stare at each other until Kai let out a huff. "When I touched you, you didn't feel like a normal human," he told her.

"What?" Lilith asked, she looked at him as if he was absurd; he _partly_ was in her mind. "What did I feel like?" She questioned, she was scared for the answer.

Kai smirked, grabbing her wrist. "I don't know but theirs magic in you, a particularly weak spell. I wonder was it your mother or your father who did this to you? Maybe someone else entirely." He narrowed his eyes at her, squeezing her wrist tighter.

"I-I don't know. What are you doing to me?" She gasped in pain, her arm twisting around. She felt the life inside of her being sucked out.

"You already know," he hissed, his other hand grabbing her neck. He was on his knees in front of her, his face close to hers. "This feels good," he groaned aloud before letting her go. He watched as she dropped to the floor on her back, breathless. He clenched his fist, grinning as the power flowed through his body.

Lilith hissed as her head pounded, she grabbed it in vain to stop the pain but it proved to do nothing. "Why does it hurt so much?" She whimpered, moving to lay on her side as the pain spread through her body.

Kai frowned as he rose to his feet. "That's not supposed to happen," he said, tilting his head as she writhed around on the floor before she suddenly became still. He grunted, furrowing his eyebrows. He squatted down, resting a hand on her shoulder making her flinch.

"I'm good," she breathed out heavily. "All is good, I am _good_ ," she squeaked, rolling on to her back. She stared up at Kai who smiled back at her. "I think it was an after shock of that suction thing you did," she stated, sitting up.

Kai backed away, standing up and shook his head. "That's never happened, whatever the spell was it's been there for a short time, I think you just adapted to it without knowing," he explained to her.

Lilith nodded, it seemed logical to her so she accepted the explanation and focused on regaining her breath. "So now you have some magic in you," she mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Yup, so, you mind if I try it out on you?" He asked as if it was a normal occurrence between the two of them. He grabbed her wrist roughly and tugged her close to him. "What should we do to you hmm?" He asked more so to himself than to her.

Lilith hadn't answered him anyway, she was too busy trying to control her breathing as her chest was flush against his, she was sure that he could feel her frantic heartbeat. "Personal space Kai, ever heard of it?" She growled, ripping her body from his grasp.

Kai grinned devilishly at her and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Here's the deal, I promise, if I don't kill you," he paused, he held his finger up. "Wait for it," he said as her mouth dropped open. "Would you let me practise on you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Lilith opened her mouth to argue back but he quickly shushed her, pressing his finger against her lips. "Before you scream at me about how it's unsafe, blah, blah, blah, I Promise I'll try my best not to kill you but if I do I'll make sure you have a good funeral," he told her rapidly. "Tell me; do you prefer open casket or closed? I mean it doesn't rally matter since it'll be just me." He winked.

Lilith closed her mouth and stood straighter, thoughts racing through her mind before she let out a huff.

The next day at noon the two of them stood in the middle of the living room, the furniture pushed to the side, courtesy to Lilith whilst Kai lounged on the couch behind her. Both held onto each others forearms, their eyes locked as Kai began the process that he had longed to do for sixteen years.

"Oh this feels so good, almost better than sex," Kai groaned as he felt the magic course through his body, he felt his fingers begin to tingle and his skin glow.

"How delightful for you," Lilith deadpanned. Unlike Kai, she felt drained and bitter. "Ow!" She shrieked as she felt a pinch on her bicep. She scowled up at Kai who pretended to be oblivious. "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"No, I said I wouldn't kill you," Kai corrected her as he pushed himself to absorb more of the magic. Suddenly she fell limp in his arms, dragging him into a slouch as she lost consciousness. "Well never mind," he winced as he felt for a pulse, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head.

He dragged her body over to the cream couch, throwing her onto it carelessly. "Let's hope you don't wake up, God knows how much you'll scream at me," he said, walking away from her. He began to hum a tune as he walked out of the house.

Lilith woke up an hour later, moaning and groaning whilst holding her stomach in pain. She struggled to sit up, her thoughts scrambled except for one. "The fucking bastard killed me," she gasped as she shot up from the couch, only to fall back down onto it.

"Calm down Bambi," Kai told her as he walked through the front door, appearing in front of her. "Looks like you weren't strong enough to survive the process, however, whilst you were going through hell, _I_ was having the time of my life," he bragged, flopping down onto the space next to her, his arm falling behind her. "Oh you should've seen me, I was amazing."

Lilith rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Wonderful. I'm so happy for you," she replied stiffly.

Kai pouted, grabbing a tendril between his fingers, rolling the strand. "Don't pout, it doesn't really suit you," he told her.

Lilith hissed as she felt something slice at her skin just below her collarbone. She glanced down to see the letter 'K' engraved into her skin. "Are you kidding me Kai?!" She yelped, rubbing the sore spot.

Kai guffawed as her enraged expression, not bothering to defend himself as she pounded her fists against him in anger. "You go Lil', get all that tension out!" He yelled above her screams of abuse. "Although," he paused, grabbing her wrists. "I can think of a better way," he said with a heavy breath, his hair falling on his forehead.

"You wish," she panted, her eyes still held anger but also something similar to adoration. She wanted to punch herself because of her mixed emotions. It was stupid of her to feel this way but how else was she meant to feel? She somehow looked past his monstrous side and saw... Malachai Parker, not Kai.

"Oh, I do Lilly, I do," he smirked, puckering his lips in her direction before letting go of her wrists. "Get up, I want to try a spell on you," he ordered her, straightening his brown jacket as he stood up.

She sighed but nonetheless stood up in front of him. "Well, one good thing came out of today," she said as Kai began to chant. "I can come back to life." She grinned however it dropped as Kai disappeared from her sight. "What the fuck Kai?" She asked, whirling around.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she began to walk to the front door but she bounced back, an invisible barrier blocking her. "What the hell?" She asked slowly, placing her hand against the invisible air but her hand fell through it. "Okay then."

"Your face," Kai laughed from behind her, scaring her near to death. "You looked so clueless, awe," he snickered.

Lilith scoffed. "That's all, I thought you wanna be this mega powerful witch?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, practise makes perfect darling," he replied, his tone stating the obvious. "Now should I set you on fire or snap your neck?" He asked, his face lacking his usual sadistic smile.

Lilith grabbed her neck in horror, her eyes widening. "You wouldn't.." She hissed. "You promised."

"Yeah, so fire it is." He began to chant the same words over and over again before something caught on fire. Luckily it wasn't Lilith, not so lucky for the curtains however. "Damn it," he growled.

Lilith let out a breath she had been holding as everything but her began to set on fire. "Thank God you're crap at magic," she breathed, her head lounging back.

The last thing she heard was Kai growling through his anger and her body fell to the floor, her neck snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Material Girl - The Birds and The Bees

"I miss the real world," Kai confessed as the two of them laid on the grass in front of the house, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I wonder what the internet will be like," he sighed, a smile on his face.

"It's slow but amazing, it's better than when you had it that's for sure," Lilith snorted, sitting up with a light groan. She dusted her pant legs, clicking her shoes together.

"It was only out for about five years then," Kai argued, sitting up next to her. "You however, have had it plenty more years than myself."

"Ew, I just realised your, like, old," Lilith said with a frown, looking over at him with realisation. She took note of his sudden glower and snickered to herself. "What? You don't like being old?" She teased, prodding his cheek. "We're not all forever young, unless you want to be a vampire," she laughed.

"I could be," Kai pondered, ignoring her remarks. He smirked as her laughter stopped and glanced at her. He saw her look doubtful at his words and let out a laugh. "Oh come on, if witches are real don't you think vampires will be too honey?" It was his turn to tease.

Lilith felt her face drop in horror. "What?" She hissed, leaning forwards. "No-no-no they can't be, nope, I refuse to believe vampires exist," she denied, shaking her head vigorously.

"And werewolves," he added, swinging his head from side to side as she began to freak out next to him. "Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this," he said. "I can't believe I was generous enough to think you had more than five brain cells," he scoffed, laughing when she punched him in the arm.

"Prick," she muttered, ripping grass blades from the ground angrily.

"Give what you get, darling," he said, laying back down. "Hey, one out of ten, how good is my magic getting?"

"Not even one," Lilith told him and it was true. Whenever he tried to target her with a spell, everything else but her and Kai would set on fire. At least he's learned how to put the fire out, that has to count for something, right? "But you'll get there," she said, her voice full of doubt.

"I was doing fine the first time," he sighed.

"Oh, you mean the time you promised you wouldn't kill me but you did," she replied sarcastically. She scoffed as Kai pulled a face at her, flinging grass blades at him. "You know what I miss?" She said. "I miss Disney Channel, especially when I watched it with my little brother-"

"Lucy?" Kai cut her off.

"Yes, we'd just sit up watching different shows. Our favourite was The Suite Life of Zack and Cody," she told him with a beaming smile on her face. She saw the confused expression and decided to give him a brief summary of the show.

"It's basically about twins in a hotel who live with their mom and destroy the hotel whilst the manager Mr Mosby screamed at them," she giggled.

"Oh, wait they live in a hotel?" He asked. "Wouldn't that like cost a lot?"

"You try saying that to a bunch of seven year olds," she snickered, shaking her head. "But yes, it would and still does, what's even more confusing is the fact that they're poor," she laughed.

"Okay, TV has just gone down hill, I remember Baywatch and always watching The Outsiders with my little brothers," Kai said with a smile. "Ah, Joey, he was the brother I hung around with the most, always playing games with him. A lot of my best memories were with him."

Lilith felt hersef drawn to this side of Kai, the one where he opened up bit by bit. She kept quiet as he spoke further about some of his memories, laughing when he laughed, smiling when he smiled, every moment she enjoyed.

"The best one by far was when I beat him to death."

Love was bittersweet. It had it's ups and downs, made you want to laugh, cry and sometimes it made you want to kill yourself but for some reason you don't. That reason for Lilith was Kai, no matter how messed up and psychotic he really is, he's still human and therefore he has feelings, they were just well hidden and disguised.

"Way to ruin a good afternoon Kai, yet again," she snapped as she pushed herself from the floor, stomping back into the house. "Oh, and if you kill me again, I swear to God, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will make your life a living hell, whilst in your own hell," she vowed before slamming the door shut.

"That didn't even make sense," Kai whispered to himself, shaking his head at her mini episode. He loved her reactions, the more he annoyed her the more eccentric her rants become, so much so that he had actually begun to enjoy listening to them. It brought him some form of pleasure; and was a lot better than throwing stones at a tree that was for sure.

Kai stood, making his way into the abnormally large house that he used to call home and began to search for Lilith. It didn't take long; she was normally in the kitchen, stress-eating. Today, she had decided on a ham sandwich, topped with lettuce and tomato. Lilith called it a cheap and effortless BLT.

"It's funny really; how I'd do absolutely anything to talk to my brother for just a minute. Yet, you'd do absolutely anything to relive the moment when you took your brother's life," Lilith spoke, her voice hostile and bitter as she hastily made her sandwich at a high speed.

"Are you on steroids or something?" Kai asked, watching her throw the second slice onto the tomato. Lilith, picked up a knife from the counter and glared up at Kai, "Chill dude, it was just a joke." He held up his hands in defense, a humorous look in his eyes. Lilith just shook her head, cutting her sandwich into two before handing Kai half of it.

It didn't matter how pissed she was at him; he always seemed to get half of what she was eating. He smiled down at her, taking a bite from his food whilst she just rolled her eyes.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Kai asked, jumping up to sit on the counter top. Lilith sighed, pulling a chair from the dining table.

"You're a joke all by yourself," She remarked, she let out a huff, chewing.

"Okay, if that's how you're being," he said holding his hands up. "You wanna play chess?" He offered, nodding his head to a spot behind her.

Lilith followed his gaze and saw the large chess board, the pieces placed on top of it. "I guess we can," she agreed after a minute of pondering. "But because you're so chivalrous you can go get it." She smiled falsely at him.

Kai grinned in return and jumped from the table top and grabbed the chess board. "Now I have to warn you, Joey taught me a lot of dirty tricks," he joked, winking at her as he sat down opposite her.

Lilith felt her heart flutter as she watched him carefully sort out the board, his lips in a small pout as he concentrated.

"I just noticed you ate your sandwich super fast," she blurted after a while.

Kai looked up and shrugged. "No need to stall," he said before pushing the board between the two of them. "Now let's get this show in the road," he said rubbing his hands together.

Lilith held a finger up as she picked up her sandwich. "Once I've finished this," she smirked.

Kai let out a grumble of profanities as she slowly lifted the sandwich to her mouth, taking the smallest bite ever and began to chew it leisurely. "Is this necessary?" Kai asked, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Oh yes, Kai, it is necessary," she replied with a snarky tone, finally swallowing. She winked at him from behind her sandwich, her eyes locked with his as they began a silent stare down.

"I know what you're doing," he said whilst pointing his finger at her, resting his elbow on the table.

"What's that?"

"You're trying back at me for killing you," he said, a smile on his face. He tutted at her, looking down as he shook his head. He felt her curious eyes burning into him as he continued to laugh. "It's not gonna work," he sand, looking up at her.

"We'll see," Lilith sang back. She continued to eat her sandwich until it was all gone, dusting crumbs from her legs.

"Finally," he groaned. "Okay, so you know how to play right?" He asked, fiddling with the King piece.

"Can we quickly go over them?" She begged, confusion written on her face.

Kai rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. "Pawn, rook, knight, bishop, queen and king," he said, pointing to each one. "The whole object of this game is-"

"To checkmate the opponents king," she cut him off, grinning when he confirmed her statement.  
"Yes, ergo the king is the important piece. The king can only move one square in any direction. The queen is the powerful piece and this one can only move as far as possible in any straight direction."

Lilith nodded as she watched his fingers point to each piece. "The rook can also move as far as possible in any direction, right?" She guessed once again.

"Right!" He cheered. "Anyway, the bishop can only move diagonally and again, as far as it wants to. Now the knight is different-"

"It moves in the shape of an 'L', I got that from Harry Potter." Lilith grinned smugly.

"who?" Kai asked but shook his head. "Never Mind, yes it does and can move over another piece. Finally there's the pawn. Kind of like you," he said with a grin.

Lilith's smile dropped as that and she scoffed. "You sure know how to make a person feel good about themselves," she said.

"Too bad I don't really care," he hummed, placing his King back on its spot. "Let's play," he said.

It was five minutes into the game and Lilith was on the verge of losing. "Why is this game so freaking hard?!" She all but screamed, her fist banging on the table twice.

"Hey, watch the game," Kai snapped, frowning at her although amusement could be seen in his eyes. "Man, you _s_ _uck_ at this game," he realised as he watched her move her king forwards, a perfect opportunity for Kai to checkmate.

"Ugh, why am I so stupid?" She mewled, shoving the board from her as she slammed her head on the table.

"Yeah, well it's always good to be honest, right Lilly?" He simpered in triumph. "Oh, playing chess always puts me in a good mood," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Lilith felt her cheeks getting hotter, not from embarrassment, but from anger at his words. "Oh, yeah, I forgot this is your second best memory, you know, right after killing Joey," she growled.

"Ugh," groaned Kai, rolling his eyes. "You're still yapping on about that?" He stood up, moving to her side. He squatted down next to her, one hand resting on the table, the other on the chair behind her, boxing her in. "If you breathe one more word about _any of my family_ , I will make your life hell, starting by torturing you to death, _everyday_ ," he threatened, his eyes becoming darker.

Lilith felt herself stop breathing for half a second, the threat sending shivers along her arms, down her neck and back, all hairs standing on end. For a second she forgot about Kai, instead she saw someone else, someone capable of carrying out his threat.

"Okay," she whispered, her mind picturing various scenarios as to how he would torture her, scaring her furthermore.

"Great," he said with a cheery tone, standing up. The dark air left as quick as it came but the tension and threat still lingered in the air. "I'm still hungry, you want dinner?" He asked, walking away from her.

It was then that Lilith realised she had to escape the devils spawn; Kai Parker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Life - Jack and Jack**

Lilith stood in front of a small black bag, staring down at the contents surrounding it. She didn't need to pack much, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, maps, blanket and the keys to a car she found out front. She had been looking around the house before finally deciding to pack, she had found a picture of Kai with a girl similar to his age.

"You're leaving?" Lilith jumped, curse words escaping her as she fumbled to stuff the picture in the bag, quickly piling the stuff on top of it. She felt him move closer, his figure looming over her. "That's a shame," he said.

Lilith zipped the bag up and threw it over her shoulder, whacking Kai in the stomach. His grunted and moved out of her way, watching as she turned to face him, her eyes showing sadness and anger. "Don't lie, _Malachai,"_ she hissed.

Kai smirked at her fiery spirit. "Did you mean to rhyme that?" He chuckled, his nose scrunching up. He let out a sound of approval as she began to charge at him, screaming out curses as her fists hit his chest. He caught her fists mid air. "Woah, crazy pants, calm down."

Lilith breathed heavily, tendrils falling over her face as she heaved from the anger consuming her. "Fuck you, _Malachai_!" She yelled in his face before falling limp in his grasp.

He let her go, watching as she dropped to the floor ungracefully, curling up in a ball. "Ew, what-what are you doing?" He asked as she began to whimper and cry, her arms covering her face.

"Go away," she said, her voice muffled.

"What? I can't hear you?" He crouched to the floor.

"Go away," she repeated.

"Sorry?" He began to smile as she peaked through her arms to glare up at him. His smile dropped when she looked away and decided to sit down next to him. "Was my threat to harsh for you?" He prodded her side with a finger.

Lilith squirmed away from him, her head turning away from him childishly. "I don't like you," she said, her lips forming a pout.

"I don't like you either," he replied, crossing his legs. "I tolerate you because you're the only other human being in this world and I'd rather keep you close than let you leave," he confessed, his eyebrows furrowing.

Lilith looked back, her eyes lighter as she heard him say this. "What are you saing Malachai?" She asked through her slowed tears.

Kai's eye twitched at his name. "I'm saying if you call me that one more time then I'd rather be alone," he snapped before shaking his head, standing up. "I'm not saying anything, go, leave, but don't call me if something happens to you." He bowed at the doorway before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Prick," she murmured, wiping her wet cheeks. "I don't need a Kai Parker in my life, no ones needs sociopath in their life, it's how they end up dead most of the time," she hissed to herself, standing up and grabbing her bag that had fallen to the floor.

"You are an independant woman, Lilith Black, you don't need to lean on anybody. You can do this," she held a fist in front of her, forming another with her other hand. "Fist bump," she said as she bumped her hands together before running down the stairs.

She couldn't hear Kai about the house. She caught sight of a pager on the table and walked over to it. She had seen both her mom and dad have one of this, she also remembered being grounded for breaking one of them.

Lilith stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing the newspaper and pen resting on the side by the kettle. She ripped off a blank bit of the newspaper and wrote;

 _Kai, I took your pager. If you ever need me (important only) then page me._

 _L_

She pondered whether to put a kiss but decided against it, throwing the pen onto the table beside the paper. She grabbed the keys from her bag, zipping it back up and walked out of the house, closing the front door gently.

 _04:36am_

Lilith's pager had gone off sixteen times and she was scared to call Kai back. He must've been angry when he found out she had taken the pager and for that reason she wanted to avoid him like the plague, but then again, she did write a note saying to contact her if important

Maybe it was.

She was currently residing in her own house back in Vanocouver. It had looked so different in 1994. She couldn't remember much about her past at the age of six, her life was so dysfunctional that it was all a blur to her but as she had begun to tour the house once again, memories came crawling back.

Lilith sighed and stood from her bed whilst grabbing the pager, she walked out of the room and down to the end of the hall where the upstairs telephone sat. She pressed the numbers to the caller.

"My pager." It was silent after Kai spoke, the tense air traveled from one phone to the other, bouncing back like a tennis ball caught between two rackets.

"Who is this?" Asked Lilith, forging a British accent. She sounded as awkward as she felt. She could hear him breathing heavily down the phone.

"We are the only two people here, please tell me you're not dumb enough to try that and you were joking just then?" Her reply was silence, her eyes wide. "Fine; if you're not in Portland within twenty-four hours I will follow through with my threat and-"

"What? And what? Torture me to death everyday?" She snapped, cutting him off mid sentence. "I'll make sure you go down with me, I'll come back, I'll bring yur stupid pager, but you can fuck off thinking that I'm staying in that damn house with you."

"Ooh, you're awfully brave over the phone," he replied sarcastically. Twenty-four hours," he sang befre hanging up.

"The son of a bitch!" Lilith screamed, throwing the phone at the wall, she watched as it shattered into pieces, bits hanging from the telephone line.

When Lilith walked through the front door to the Parker residence she was expecting to be slaughtered on the spot or set on fire, maybe even just have words hurled at her. That wasn't the case. Instead she was faced with a smiling Kai Parker.

"I'm sorry for threatening yo-"

"No you're not," Lilith said, cutting him off. "You want more magic don't you?" She asked through I well heaved sigh.

"Guilty," he said with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders almost innocently. "You mind f I try a spell on you too? Don't worry, it's not a painful one."

"Why don't you make me see dead people too?" She suggested sarcastically.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, an approving expression on his face as he looked her up and down. "One trip away from me for a few days and you seem to have become badass," he noted, tilting his head to the side. "I like it," he said.

Lilith sighed, rolling her eyes, on the outside she didn't seem fazed and intended to look annoyed by his fliratious comments but on the inside she was melting as quick as butter in a hot pan. If it wasn't for the lingering thought of him incapable of feelings, she would be all over him but she wasn't crazy; yet.

"Shut up Kai and do this stupid spell," she sighed, looking away from his smoldering look. She couldn't hear the words he begun to chant and frowned, looking back at him when suddenly something came over her.

She wanted to blurt everything that was on her mind and uickly covered her mouth with her hands, sending Kai a questioning look.

"Oh, I put a truth spell on you, yeah you can't lie to me, this is your punishment for taking my pager." He smirked, walking closer to her. He pulled her hands away from her mouth, dropping them by her side. "Where is my pager?" He asker her.

"The inside pocket in the black bag," she replied immediately, her eyes wide as the truthful words came out of her. She watched as he picked up the bag, rumaging through the equipment when he suddenly became still.

"Did you take anything from this house?" He asked, looking up at her dead in the eye. Lilith gulped and nodded vigorously. "What did you take?"

"Your pager and your keys to the car and a blanket from one of your siblings rooms," she answered, it was the truth but she still had the choice to leave out information.

"You took one more thing didn't you?" Kai whispered, his face now inches away from hers.

Lilith nodded once again. "Don't do this Kai," she murmured, tired of his tricks and games.

"What did you take?" He ignored her.

"A picture."

"Who's in the picture?" He asked, fire dancing in his brown eyes.

"You and a girl," she answered, slouching away from him but his hand had darted out, grabbing her neck in a tight grip, pulling her back to him.

"Why did you take it?"

"Because I wanted to keep some part of you close." A tear escaped her, falling down her cheek slowly. She felt his grip on her loosen and she quickly wrenched herself from him.

"Awe, isn't that cute of you?" He beleaguered her, a cruel smile on his face. He dropped her bag after retrieveing the pager and photograph. "Don't take my stuff," he ordered her.

Lilith stared after him as he walked away, feeling the loss of the magic as it left her body. She stood in the hall, once again in pain from the words and actions of a sociopath. Then suddenly that feeling was washed away and a new found emotion consumed her; happiness, hopefulness.

She wasn't going to cower and run away from him this time, she was stupid enough to believe that would've worked the first time; instead she was going to run towards him.

"Kill or be killed, Lilith," she whispered to herself as she followed the direction Kai had gone in. He head gone upstairs, she assumed it would be his room but when she checked, he wasn't there. She tried the room next to his, it looked like a girls room.

"Finding something else to take," Kai said from behind her, jolting the girl from her staring. She turned around and looked him with confidence. "Oh, oh, maybe you want to take something of my dads, you know what, you can keep his stuff, never liked it anyway," he snarled.

"No," replied Lilith. "I came to apologise, I was in the wrong, I shouldn't have stolen something that obviously meant a great deal to you," she said.

She frowned when Kai laughed in return. "This, you think this means something to me?" He laughed once again before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ugh, this is why I keep you around, you're almost as funny as me," he said to her, tapping the end of his finger on her nose.

"Then why..?" She drifted off, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Believe me when I say this; I do not have any sentimental attatchments to anything in this house," he told her, a big smile still on his face. "I wanted to test you," he told her, shrugging one shoulder, placing his other hand on her other shoulder.

"Test me for what?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

"To see if you really are as loyal as you make me believe, I didn't put a truth spell on you, it was an illusion," he told her, winking.

Liliths mouth dropped open. "You what? No it wasn't, I felt myself being unable to hold back any words, I-I-I-"

"I-I-I," Kai imitated her before throwing his head back, letting go of her shoulders to clap as he struggled to contain his laughter. "Illusions, cloaking, they're all the same thing," he said. "God I love magic."

Lilith's mouth still hung open from the shock. She felt his finger on her chin, a force pushing her open jaw shut. "I don't get it," she whispered in horror, turning away from him. She slapped her hands over the sides of her head, walking away from him. "I'm going crazy!" She screamed.

Kai walked after her, laughing as they made their way down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Applause - Glee**

"Didn't you say something about another brother? Daniel or something," Kai mumbled through his mouth full of Pork Rinds.

"Why on Earth would I have a brother called Daniel when the rest of us are named after mythical spirits?" Lilith asked, watching in disgust as bits of food escaped his mouth. "Gabriel, his name is Gabriel and he's the oldest of us three," she said.

"I'm bored, amuse me," he said after a second thought. Lilith sighed but nonetheless complied to his wishes.

 _"You two are disgraces to our family name, mom and dad told me so," Gabriel said, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk._

 _Lilith frowned at her older brother, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Stop it, Gabe, you're hurting him," she said, feeling Lucifer's body shake from sobbing and fear. "Mom and dad would never say that to you and you know it, you've got too much of a big mouth and it would ruin their reputation."_

 _Gabriel scoffed, cracking his name. "You're always trying to be the good sibling aren't you?" He asked her. "You're fifteen, you can't do anything to protect this little abomination," he spat at Lucifer._

 _"I can try, as long as I can protect him from you, I can protect him from anybody else," said Lilith, a bite in her tone._

 _"Children, come out here now, the guests are wanting to meet you." The three of them looked to the doorway where their mother stood in all of her glory, golden bangles around her neck and wrists, golden earrings and golden rings, her marriage ring holding a crystal rock._

 _Gabriel hummed as he passed the two of them, standing on Lucifer's foot as he did so. "You can barely protect yourself Lilly," he hissed in her face, nodding to their mother._

 _"One word that you two have not behaved your straight to the cellar," their mom hissed, a finger pointed in their direction before she walked out of the back room._

 _"He's worse than the people at school," Lucifer told her as they walked out of the room hand in hand._

 _"I know Luce, luckily I'm here when he's around and when I'm not, remember what I taught you, okay?" Lilith checked, ruffling his brown curls._

"He seems like a dick," Kai said when she took a break. "Maybe we'd get along." He paused. "Then again I can think of a reason why I'd want to kill him," he said as a second thought.

"Shut up," Lilith replied, glaring at him with hatred. "He had some good days too, that's what makes him so different from you."

 _Lilith had gotten into a fight at school with one of the Jock's at the age of sixteen. The Jock, Jack was his name, had pushed one of her friends into the lockers, sending her to the nurses office, this angered Lilith into punching the boy in the jaw._

 _Word had quickly travelled to Gabriel who had been in Jack's year. Surprisingly the older sibling hadn't joined in with the chants, instead he had taken a beating from the jock, covering for Lilith as he soon fought off the jock._

 _That was the day that the two of them vowed to stick up for each other when they needed it the most; that promise didn't last long, the next day the jocks had crowded her, knowing Gabriel was home that day._

"I received three cracked ribs that day, my parents didn't care, they pressed charges and that was that." Lilith shrugged, resting her chin on her forearms. "Lucifer was ten at that point. I had never seen someone so gentle, so pure as him be destroyed."

Kai stared at her, resting his his chin on her crossed hands. "He would've fallen at some point," he told her, not to comfort her but to make her realise.

Lilith looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I know, trust me I know," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Lucifer, he was this blue eyed, pale boy, as tall as me as the age of eleven and was full of light even though he has been kicked around all his life, he was my motivation," she said.

Kai watched as various emotions flickered in her eyes, her smile dropping further. "Then _your_ coven killed him, didn't even drop by to say sorry, a bouquet of flowers for the funeral for an empty casket. _An empty casket!_ " Lilith began to breathe out deep breaths, calming herself. "I hate your coven, looking at you and now knowing that _you_ we're born to lead that coven makes me think of how _your_ father murdered my brother. Makes me sick."

Kai felt himself become excited the more she spoke about her loathing for his enemy. "You want revenge?" He offered her.

Lilith giggled, shaking her head. "No, I'm past that. All I want to do is remember Lucifer when he was alive and laughing," she told him. She noticed his body deflate. "Why do _you_ hate them?"

Kai looked out of the kitchen window. "I already told you, I was betrayed by my own family, called an abomination, I was ridiculed by the other witches, so much so that I locked myself in my room for days on end." Kai shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "Oh, how much I would like to tear them apart," he spoke, his voice so soft.

 _"You know I love you, don't you?" Lilith was shocked to hear these words come out of Gabriel's mouth. "I know that I've never told you this but I need to or I won't forgive myself."_

 _Lilith's mouth propped open in shocked. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked, almost scared for the answer._

 _"Mom and dad are sending me away," he told her. "I'm going to some camp in England, that's why we're going out for this big meal," he informed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're eighteen now, that means that when I'm gone, they're going to rely on you a lot more whether you like it or not."_

 _Lilith nodded. For the second time in all of her eighteen years he had hugged her. The first being when she was born, he was told not to give her love like that again._

 _"Stop babying Lucifer too, I was harsh on him for a reason, although he never had the love and touch of a mother, you were a close second, so now he also relies on you to take care of him," said Gabriel. He pushed her away, bending his head down to come eye to eye with her. "This isn't forever, I know you won't forgive me for the way I've treated you in the past, but when I come back, I hope theirs still a place for me."_

"You zoned out a little bit there then, something I said?" Kai asked, breaking her train of thought. He was answered with a shake of a head. "Okay," he said, pushing himself from the table. "I wanna learn how to fly, you fancy helping me?" He asked, grabbing the keys from the side.

"Now?" Lilith asked, shocked at the proposal.

"Unless we're waiting for somebody... Oh wait," he joked, letting out a huff of laughter.

"Oh, you're so funny Kai," she grumbled sarcastically, standing up, luckily the two of them had their shoes and coats on already. "You're taking me to New York," she ordered him.

"No," he shot her down. "You don't get to order me around, this is _my_ hell, not yours," he said, smiling at her falsely. He got into the drivers seat.

Lilith quick stuck her tongue, crossing her eyes forming a silly face behind his back before returning to her normal passive self and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ugh, do you really have to sit there? That means I have to see your face the whole ride there," he groaned in a joking manner.

Lilith let out a load fit of laughter, surprising Kai from the high pitches. "Oh man, you're just full of good jokes today," she replied before her smile dropped. "Not."

Kai started the ignition, chuckling to himself. "That was good, I gotta give you credit," he told her as he began to drive.


	6. Chapter 6

3 - Glee

"I don't want to anymore, Kai!" She cried as she woke up, she looked around at the fire and fallen debris. She glanced over at Kai to see him pulling a shard of glass from his stomach, throwing it to the floor.

"Yeah, well we are," he groaned, standing up from the ground. He moved around Lilith, not bothering to help her up. He was more concerned about the plane, the very broken plane, that was currently on fire. " _Suctus Incendia,_ " he mumbled, the fire distinguishing immediately. "What do we keep doing wrong?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe the fact that we're not licensed to fly a plane," Lilith pointed out, coming up to stand behind him. Luckily Kai had the right mind to pick a small plane to practise with, soon they we're going to run out. "Isn't there a guide in the compartments just in case?" She asked, stepping over parts of the plane. "She bent down and looked through the piles of paper that had been protected from the crash.

"Look I've self studied for a long time," said Kai, squatting down next to her. "Playing all those games doesn't just 'melt your brain'," he scoffed, his hands forming quotation marks, imitating one of his aunts.

Lilith let out a quiet chuckle, reading one of the manuals in the pile. "I think this is it," she said, passing it to the whining male next to her. "Ooh, "I found another one, I'll read this, you read that," she said and sat down next to him.

Kai snorted and threw the manual to his side, ignoring her orders. He leaned back on his palms, watching her as she concentrated on the words, tilting his head.

"I think, that instead of pushing the control wheel forwards, we need to pull it towards us," she said, her voice unsure. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, turning to Kai who was now interested. "Raise the nose of the airplane by pulling the control wheel toward you," she read.

Kai held up his palm towards her, letting her high five him before jumping up and grabbing the book from her hands. "Let's find another plane then," he said, walking away from her to the remainder of Portland's airport. "How about that one?" He nodded his head in the direction of a small, red plane.

Lilith walked over to where he stood and checked the plane out. "I guess so, I just want to go see New York when it's empty," she told him.

"It's beautiful," Lilith whispered into the cold air, her breath carried upwards by the wind. It had taken them five hours to arrive to New York, Kai landing on top of a building like he was a pro all along. He definitely took it as the chance to boast about himself. Now the two of them stood close together as they looked around the empty streets of New York, the lit up billboards showing the solar eclipse.

"Everyone just keeps yammering on about this solar eclipse," groaned Kai, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Carrier, you fancy climbing the Empire State building King Kong style?" He winked.

Lilith let out a hearty laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure," she agreed, following him as he grinned excitedly.

"You're King Kong though," he teased, looking over his shoulder at her. He saw the look of horror on her face and let out a snort. "I can't be him, I'm the beautiful one here," he defended himself.

"Yeah, you truly are a girl," she retorted, nudging his side with her shoulder, giggling all the while.

"And you're the hairy beast," he finished. The two chuckled quietly as they walked down the streets of New York, soon enough the State building was stood proud and tall in front of them. "You have any idea how to climb a building this big?" He asked, looking up at it.

"Do I look like a climb buildings?" She scoffed, pushing him, not that he moved due to her lack of strength. "Why don't we be safe and take the elevator up? Or the stairs, you need to workout more," she joked, looking him up and down. Mentally she approved his figure.

Just as Kai decided to walk forwards, Lilith's hand shot out, grabbing his. "Can we get a camera?" She asked him.

Kai glanced down at their hands, looking back up at her with a cocked eyebrow. "When you let go of me, then sure," he said, a tense smile on his face.

Lilith cleared her throat, pulling her hand back as if he was on fire. "Sorry," she said, avoiding his amused eyes. "There's a shop over there, I'm just going to..." She never finished her sentence, instead she tucked her tail and ran across to the shop.

Five minutes later she had grabbed a camera and was walking back to him. "Alright, lt's do this," she said hesitantly, glancing down at his hand that she had grasped minutes before.

"Alright Kong," Kai muttered, a grin on his face as they walked through the doors.

"Did you know there are 1,860 steps in this building and that's from the ground floor to the 102nd floor?" Lilith asked, fiddling with the camera straps.

"Yes, yes I did," Kai answered, running his fingers across the railings. "You sure you want to walk up them?" He asked, frowning down at her.

"Are you concerned for my well being Kai?" Lilith gasped in humour.

Kai's frown deepened. "No, I just don't want you whining in my ear," he replied making her smile drop instantly.

"Watch what you're saying Kai Parker, it might be you who's whining," Lilith pointed out, shaking her head at his egotistical side.

One hundred and one floors later, the two we're tired and out of breath, Kai leaning heavily onto Lilith, not bothering to care for her own strength. "Carry me," he ordered, letting his body fall limp in her grasp. His arm was slung around her shoulders. "So many stairs," he panted.

"Who's really the whiny one?" She laughed through heavy puffs. "Oh, fresh air," she gasped, shoving Kai away from her. her hands wrapped around the fencing. They had reached the 102nd floor.

"You really aren't all that bad strength wise." Lilith felt anger rush through her, Kai sounded fine, hardly out of breath. She turned around slowly, her eye twitching from the anger inside. "Don't get mad now," he warned her. "I've learned the fire incantation spell," he said to her making her stop.

Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes. She slowly sat down, her back leaning against the cool, stone wall ignoring Kai as he made to sit beside her. She let him grab her camera, closing her eyes instead; that was until a bright flash scared her.

"Camera's, they're so fascinating," breathed Kai, looking at the photo he had snapped of the tired Lilith before looking up at the real one. "You fancy a picture with me?" He asked, winking almost seductively at her.

Lilith blushed before speaking, "uh sure, just let me get close-" She cut herself off as she moved closer until her shoulder was flushed against her. She watched as he turned the camera around to face the two, leaning her head in slightly before a bright, white flash blinded her. "Oh Jesus, that was bright," she said, blinking rapidly.

She heard Kai laughing as she struggled to see, white still in her vision even though it was a dark night. By the time she had finally gotten used to it, Kai had become quiet, concerning her.

"I have a long list of ways I've killed myself ever since I got here, after many tries I finally realised it was impossible to do," Kai mumbled, frowning down at the floor. "I've never jumped from a building before no less than the Empire State," he said.

This caused panic to rise in Lilith as he began to stand up. "What are you saying?" She asked although she knew the answer.

"I'm saying, I'm going to add that to the list," announced Kai as he began to climb the fence. He was too swift for Lilith to stop him, by the time she had stood up he was on the other side of the fence. "I'm quite nervous," he said, grinning to her. "Hey, if this miraculously works, you get to keep that picture, if not, I keep it," he said to her.

"This is nothing to joke about Kai," she yelled, shaking the fence in vain to stop him. Words couldn't change his mind, she was sure of that, nothing could.

"I know that," he pointed out, looking down. He could barely see the empty road below him. "Bet no one could say they've done this and survived," he said.

"Yeah, probably not," she agreed sarcastically. "Not many people have the chance to," she said.

"Unlucky for them, bye," he said, waving with one hand, his other still holding onto the fence.

"Kai, no!" She yelled, her body jolting as he continued to wave. "If you survive this, _I'm_ going to kill you," she promised.

"Oh I am so scared," he said, rolling his eyes. He winked at her before letting go of the fence, his body falling.

"Oh my God," she breathed, tears in her eyes. She didn't wait any longer, she ran to where the elevators were and thanked the Gods that they were still in use.

By the time she had reached the ground floor and ran out of the building, Kai was no where to be found. That was until she noticed a yellow cab start to rock until Kai appeared from the top of it. He had landed on top of a car.

"Ugh," she heard him groan, the back of his head coming into contact with the car. She ran over, her eyes watching his figure as he jumped from the car, his body swaying. He noticed her coming towards him.

"Well that didn't wor-" He was cut off by body flying into his, arms wrapping around his neck and his back thrusted against the side of the car. "Woah," he let out, his arms raised. He looked at the mop of dark hair unsure of what do.

"Please. Don't do that again," she whispered against him, squeezing him tighter. Right now she didn't care if he was a murderer or a psychopath, she just cared that he was alive.

"I told you, it's on my list of deaths now, I won't be doing that again," he told her, looking up at the State building. "You can let go now," he said in a dry tone. Lilith obliged, unwillingly, and looked up at him, tears still fresh in her eyes making Kai snort. "Well at least I know you'll miss me."

"No," she denied abruptly. She was lying, she would miss him a lot. She would miss his annoying eating habits, his insistent need to poke her when he was bored or nag her for attention. She would miss his constant threats; well maybe not as much as she would miss his laughter.

"You would," Kai laughed, shoving her away from him.

She would indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Edge of Night - Billy Boyd

 _"They don't know how special you are," Lilith whispered to a crying Lucifer, stroking back his hair. "You're better than any of them," she said, kissing the boy just above his eyebrow._

 _"I'm not, I'm a freak," cried Lucifer into his sisters neck, his arms tightening around her abdomen. "Why can't people treat me like they treat you and Gabe?" He asked._

 _Lilith felt her heart break as she listened to her brother beat himself. "Don't listen to them, you're strong and you deserve better," she said. "I promise you, when I'm eighteen, I'll take you away from all of this, I'll give you a good life," she whispered to the eleven year old._

Lilith woke up, sweating, crying and breathing heavily. Her wheezing echoed through the silent house, scaring her. She pulled back the heavy covers, her hot feet pressing down on the cool floor, relaxing her slightly. She walked out of the bedroom, glad to have the cool air conditioning blow against her bare arms, deciding she wanted more she rolled up her leggings, bunching them around her knees.

"Bad dream?"

Lilith let out an ear-piercing scream at the voice, her heart racing as she fell to the ground due to being unable to keep her balance. "Shit man, don't do that," she hissed, sitting up, rubbing her lower back.

Kai let out a low chuckle, walking passed her, he stepped down two of the stairs, blocking her way as he turned around to face her. "What happened?" He interrogated her, curiosity eating him up.

Lilith thought it was best not to lie to him anymore, whenever she tried he knew she was. "I just had a dream about Luce, that's all," she muttered, trying to get passed him but he wouldn't budge.

"You're letting those memories haunt you," he told her, shaking his head. "Why don't you let them go, accept that you're a deadbeat." He smirked.

"Screw you, Kai," she replied, offended by his words.

"Well if you want to, the bedrooms that way," he said, nodding his head behind her. He watched as her hand raised but never moved to hit him. "All bark but no bite, huh Lil'?" He asked, smirking.

Lilith narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she scoffed at his audacity. "You think you're so prestigious don't you?"

Kai shrugged a shoulder, sarcasm written on his face. "If you say so, glad to know you have such high respect for me though, it's cute," he teased, winking at her.

Lilith gritted her teeth, keeping quiet as she looked away from his hungry gaze. Without warning Kai stumbled up the stairs. "Kai?" She asked, worry in her tone as she caught him, dropping to her knees with him in her arms. "Kai?" She repeated as his eyes began to flicker shut. She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling the heat.

Sge frowned, nothing felt odd about his temperature. Without a second thought she put her ear to his chest, above where his heart pulsed regularly when suddenly his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. She gritted her teeth, slapping his stomach as she rose her head. "You dick, I thought something was happening to you?"

Kai let out a loud laugh, sitting up beside her. "Hey, you needed cheering up, right?" He nudged her with his shoulder. He watched as a smile broke out on her face. "See."

Lilith giggled (surprise, surprise) and shook her head at him. "One day you'll have bad dreams too," she told him.

"Don't I know it," he said, looking up around before glancing down the stairs. He felt her curious eyes on him and cracked a smile, looking up at her. "Don't worry about it, I can practically hear the wheels grinding in your head."

She scoffed and pushed herself up from the floor, holding both hands out for him to grasp. "Well, I'll make my own choice whether to believe you're okay or not," she told him. "Now take my hands so I can pull you up," she ordered him.

Kai smirked, grasping her hands and let her pull him up, with great effort on her behalf, before letting go just as quick. "You still owe me that picture," he told her as they made their way back down the hall to the bedrooms.

"What picture?" She asked, glancing up at him innocently before a cheeky smile was on her face. "I'll give it to you in the morning," she promised him. She stopped outside her new bedroom.

Kai opened his mouth to speak before pausing and shaking his head. "Goodnight," he bid her, walking away.

Lilith watched him as he turned to look at her, before walking into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. She followed his lead soon after.

"What year is it now?" Kai asked as he stretched walking into the living room where the TV was switched on. He sat next to Lilith, throwing his arm around the back of the couch, he felt her flinch slightly.

"1994," she replied, trying to focus on the random TV show she had chosen to watch but she couldn't due to Kai's fingers slowly moving forward until they were resting on her bare shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing the swirling fingers with wide eyes.

"Me? Nothing." Kai shrugged, his eyes on the TV however there was a smirk on his face causing her suspicion to rise.

"You're up to something," she accused, pulling away from him, her finger now pointed towards him.

Kai cocked his eyebrows, an amused grin on his face as he turned to face her, bringing his arm away from her. "And pray tell, what is that?" He asked.

"Don't act so posh 'cause we both know you're the complete opposite," she snorted, crossing a leg over the other.

Kai held a hand to his chest, over his heart, with a hurt expression on his face. "Hurtful," he said, dragging the adjective out, his lips quaking to stop the smile from spreading but the scowl on her face proved to make it a difficult task. "So you fancy a game of Tekken?" He asked, looking away from her.

Lilith rolled her eyes at his sudden change of topic but decided to humor him instead of argue against his choice. "Sure," she sighed and watched as Kai crawled on the floor, sitting in front of the box TV.

"Luckily it's a two-player so we can go head to head," he told her, handing her a wired remote after nodding his head for her to moved onto the floor next to him; to which she complied. "Is that okay?" He asked, seeing her apprehensive look.

"I've never played Taken," she said, looking up at him scared.

Kai let out a loud laugh before speaking, "okay, first of all it's _Tekken_ , secondly just smack random keys, that's what Jo used to do," he replied, still chuckling at the name she had said.

"Uh, okay," she said, apprehension in her voice as she eyed the Character list, she flicked through them not bothering to look at the stamina and instead focusing on which one was the hottest whilst shirtless. It was hard to say with it being badly disorientated. She finally settled on one.

Kai glanced at her character choice and let out a snort of laughter, biting his bottom lip to contain his laughter. "You chose Law?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Lilith asked, scrunching her nose up at her character. _He even had a cool name,_ she thought.

"What part was you looking at? The actual information, or his body?" Kai questioned her. He laughed when he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. "Cute, _but_ , if you take a look at my character, Baek, these two hate each other with a passion," he informed her.

"Cool," she said, unsure of what else to say to the Tekken nerd sat next to her. She reminded herself to never call him that out loud, she would be just asking to be killed.

"Let us fight," he said, pressing start.

After an hur of thumb hitting on buttons, Lilith nearly breaking her controller due to how hard she was hitting it and the two hitting _each other_ , they were finally finished.

"Never again am I playing _that_ with you," she snarled, pointing to the screen where Baek stood in victory.

Kai threw his head back against the couch he was currently slouched in and laughed, letting his hand ruffle her hair. "You will, you can't say no to me," he told her. He had no idea how much Lilith was agreeing to that statement. "You never did answer me," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Answer what?" She asked, assessing her nails due to her boredom

"What year is it?" He asked again, sitting up, his legs now next to her. He glanced down at her, his face expressing his seriousness.

Lilith looked up at him, her eyes clouded as she thought back to how many years she has been in the prison world. "It should be 2011, May 12th I think," she muttered before her eyes widened. "May 12th," she repeated.

"What about it?" Kai asked, tilting his head with curiosity as she stood up, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"It's my brother's birthday tomorrow," she mumbled, frowning at the floor. "It's Lucifer's birthday," she explained, looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," said Kai, scooting away from her almost fearfully. "I'll hit you if you cry, that'll give you something to cry about," he threatened causing her to laugh.

She wiped her wet eyes and nodded. "I won't cry," she promised, holding her hands up, surrendering.

Kai relaxed, nodding back at her.

"If," she said afterwards, inwardly grinning as the boy tensed once again.

"If," he muttered through gritted teeth, looking up at her with harsh eyes.

"If you give me hug," she smirked, tilting her head slightly. "A hug for comfort," she whispered teasingly as he clenched his jaws, and fists.

"What if I refuse?" He questioned, his eyes void of emotions.

Lilith began to sniffle, fake tears welling up in her eyes. "Then, I g-guess I'll cry even more," she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

Kai let out a growl before he abruptly calmed down and nodded, his face neutral. "Fine, yeah sure, okay," he said, moving towards her with his arms open.

Lilith smiled bashfully and wound her arms around him, basking in the scent and warmth he gave her, unwillingly, and snuggled as close as possible, so close she almost ended up on his lap, _almost_.

"You owe me for this," he whispered in her ear. His hands were resting at the bottom of her spine, his fingers tracing circles as he tried think about everything but the hug they were sharing.

"Trust me when I say; I know," she giggled, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She felt him try to pull away but tightened her grip on him. "No, no, few more seconds." She pouted. She felt his chest vibrate as he sighed heavily, grumbling about how unfair this was. Resentfully she pulled away although she kept her hands on his shoulders. "You act as if that was the worst torture ever," she said.

"'Cause it was," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, slapping her hands from his shoulders. "I knew if I kept you around for long enough you'd become touchy," he mumbled, eyeing her with distaste.

"I'm not touchy," she replied and quickly cut him off when he opened his mouth, "or needy," she finished.

"You're like a dog, once you name it, it just won't stop following you around," he expressed, rolling his eyes as he threw his hands up in the air, falling back into the couch, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Am not," she denied, crossing her arms as she frowned at him. The frown deepened even further when the boy decided to throw his legs over her lap.

She couldn't stop the small smile on her face however. She would always remember that embrace, it was the warmest place she had ever been in.

"Thank you," she whispered, settling into the couch as she let him rest his feet on her.

Kai acknowledged her words with a grunt, his hands clasped on his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**XxMikealsonForeverxX** : No, at this moment in time he does not feel for her. He's only just began to trust her

 **Smooth Criminal - Glee**

 _May 13th, Lucifer's 8th birthday_

 _"Happy birthday to Lucifer, happy birthday to you," sang Lilith as she entered his room that morning, a home made cupcake in her hand._

 _Lucifer grinned as he rose up in his bed,earning against the headboard. He had woken up early due to pots clambering together. "Where's everybody else?" Asked Lucifer as he took the cupcake from her, blowing out the flame._

 _"In bed probably, I thought I'd get up early and make sure you had a good start to the day," she said, sitting on the side of his bed. "They always make you do something you don't want to do," she pointed out._

 _Lucifer made a face as he munched on his cupcake._

 _"I know," she giggled at his expression. "So, when they've finished with you, I'll take you out and we'll go out wherever you want," she promised him, smiling when he grinned up at her thankfully._

 _"I love you sis," he told her, grabbing her hand in both of his. He smiled up at her, light shining in his eyes due to the sun and the happiness he felt._

"Love you too, bro," she whispered as she settled the cupcake on the table in front of the concentrating Kai who then looked up at her with confusion.

"Ooh, a cupcake," he gasped, he then noticed the candle lit in the middle and stopped. "Why is there are candle?" He asked her.

"It's Lucifer's birthday, thought I'd keep up the tradition, will you do the honours?" She asked him, waving her hand at the burning candle.

"Gladly." Kai winked and blew out the flame before taking the cupcake and eating it. "It's really good," he told her through the cupcake, chocolate spitting from his mouth.

"Gross," she winced and turned back to the kitchen, cleaning away the pots and dishes. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to face Kai, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's changed about you, physically?"

Kai looked up with raised eyebrows, finished with his cake, and gave her a questioning look. "I'm more good looking, which is almost impossible," he snorted.

"No," Lilith denied, rushing back over to him before she eyed his face. "You have stubble," she gasped, unable to hold back her hand from touching his cheek. She felt him tense as she became fascinated by his unshaven face.

"Yeah, it grows pretty quick," said Kai, shrugging indifferently. "I didn't shave yesterday, or the day before, or the day before," he listed, rolling his eyes. "Evidently, I didn't shave today," he said with a sarcastic tone.

Lilith scoffed and glanced back at the dishes before choosing to sit at the table with Kai, her thoughts taking over once again.

 _"They put you through torture again didn't they?" Asked Lilith when the youngest Black entered his bedroom after going out with their parents._

 _Lucifer sighed and nodded, falling face first onto the bed. "I'm now eight years old, I feel older," he groaned into the bed, acknowledging his sisters touch on his back, how she was rubbing his shoulder gently, lovingly. "Sometimes I wish you were my mom," he said, sitting up. He saw her frown and let out a harsh laugh. "Sounds weird and mean but true."_

 _Lilith scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay to feel like that sometimes, they love you, they just don't know how to show it, trust me, they treated Gabriel and I exactly the same," she told him._

 _Lucifer looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Even on my birthday they can't hold back, they told me I was disgrace to the family because I wanted to wear jeans instead of dress pants," he told her. "You'll let me wear jeans, right?" He asked, picking at the loose thread on his pants._

 _"Of course, in fact, go get dressed now whilst I persuade Gabe for the car." She winked and stood up, leaving him to get dressed with a smile._

"You're crying," sang Kai, breaking her from her thoughts as he drew on his paper. He looked up at her before grinning. "What did I tell you about forgetting, it does good for the soul."

Lilith let out a snort. "Yeah, because it did so good for your soul, oh wait, do you even have one?" She retorted harshly, slamming her forehead on the table. "Sometimes I wish I was alone."

Kai gritted his teeth, standing up quietly before he rushed to her side, grabbing the back of her neck in a tight grip. "Oh trust me, you don't," he whispered in her ear harshly. He yanked her up from the chair before slamming her down on to the table, his hand now wrapped around her neck. "Talking to yourself, losing yourself to time, you really want that?" He told her in a soft voice.

"No," said Lilith, glad that he hadn't placed pressure on her neck. "I didn't mean it," she whispered, a tear escaping her. She met his cold eyes, feeling shivers travel down her spine. He had placed himself in between her legs, his body arched over hers. He was treating her as if she was his prey.

She was pinned beneath him and she was unsure of how far he was willing to go. He was beginning to breathe heavily his anger consuming him so she did the one thing she had wanted to do since she had first seen him; she kissed him.

Her hands flashed to his his face, holding him to her. She became unaware of the hands on her face, rather, the mouth molding into hers, a slow tango of lips and tongue. Her hands tugged his thick, tousled hair between her fingers, pulling him closer. He roughly tugged her bottom lip with his teeth then his solid grip on her loosened and she fell back onto the table.

She felt herself draw ragged breaths but she was willing to say something until he held up a hand. "Don't," he practically snarled and stalked away from her, completely out of sight.

Lilith felt hurt by his sudden dismissal but then the thoughts of the kiss consumed her and she felt tingly all over, so much she felt she could dance among the clouds, walk across the moon. She felt happy but sad, miserable, erratic and excited, all meshed into one.

Lilith felt her head want to burst as well as her heart and her lungs. She rested back on the table, not caring if the objects underneath her were digging into her skin, she was so high on the feelings inside her that she didn't feel any physical pain but the one in her hear.

It's been several days since the two had last spoken to each other. Kai was avoiding her like the plague whilst she was trying every way possible to talk and to confront him but the male had mastered on dodging her.

"Kai, you can't keep ignoring me," shouted Lilith through his bedroom door. "Besides, you kissed me back!"

The door snapped open and he let out a heavy breath. "I don't like you, you're getting confident and I don't like that," he snarled at her, he tried to shut the door in her face but her foot was blocking him. "Stop it," he hissed, kicking her foot with his until they stood kicking at each others legs in the middle of the hall.

"I-swear-to-God," she said between breaths, kicking the door instead so much that she had actually kicked it open, out of Kai's hands. "Stop being childish and face me," she dared him, stepping into his room.

She chose not react to this, she'd rather her 'friend' back than let her hormones take control even though she really wanted to.

"No," he denied, crossing his arms as he avoided looking at her. "Not until you say sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry!" She all but screamed, making him flinch and frown at her. She let out a small laugh," I mean I'm sorry," she said, much calmer than before. "I miss you," she confessed, a light blush on her face.

Kai smirked and stood straight, although he stood a lot more sassier than intended. "I know," he told her, shrugging a shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

_XxMikealsonForeverxX - Thank you!_  
 _Guest 1 & 2 - Thank you for the support_  
 _Thank you all for the follows and reviews!_

 **Ten Tonne Skeleton - Royal Blood**

"Another year goes by," sighed Lilith as she watched Kai work on the same drawing he had been for months on end. "What is that?" She asked, stretching her neck to look at the art work but he circled his arm around it, stopping her from seeing it.

"I'm hungry," said Kai, frowning as he aligned his ruler and pencil. He glanced up at her when she didn't move. "Aren't you hungry?" He rose an eyebrow.

Lilith let out a heavy breath and pushed herself away from the table, walking over to the kitchen then she stopped and drowned. "I'm not your slave, Kai, you wan't food, make it yourself," she snapped, walking back towards the table, sitting down with a huff.

She ignored him as he set down his equipment, his hands weaving together. "We're going away for a long time, you might want to pack, we leave at sun down," he told her, rolling up the paper. Out of nowhere she noticed an elastic band was in his hand and was soon wrapped around the paper.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he stood up, walking passed her. "Hey! Where are we going?" She shouted after him as he ascended the stairs.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," she heard him say and let him walk up the stairs in piece. She stood up and walked over to the living room, spotting a folded up map on one of the worktops she picked it up, searching for Virginia.

"But that's ages away by car," she whispered to herself, following the line that lead from Portland to Virginia "That's at least two days in a car," she worked out.

"We're going by plane."

Lilith screamed and dropped the map at the voice, whirling to see Kai stood with a smirk on his face as he let chuckles slip through his mouth. His nose scrunched up as he laughed making Lilith's heart hurt; _he was so cute,_ she thought.

"Now that I can fly a plane, we can take one anyway and cut the distance, see I told you it would come in handy," he said with a nod of his head. He pretended to bow, acting as if an audience was applauding him for his 'excellence.'

"Was that before or after you tried to kill yourself?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kai grinned, licking at his bottom lip before he set his eyes on her, his cold stare sending shivers of adrenaline and fear through her. "Don't push it, Lilly, you already know how far I'll take it and a petty little kiss won't stop me this time," he threatened, the deadly words coming out of the lips of an angel.

"So you were saying we're going by plane?" She said, clearing her throat as she turned away from him, unable to look into his eyes any longer. "That's like eight hours or so right?" She asked.

"Eight hours and thrity-five minutes to be exact," he corrected her, coming up behind her, taking the map from her hands, his chest against her back. "Start asking before touching, the last time you touched something you stole it."

Lilith gritted her teeth and turned around, fed up of his attitude towards her, she pressed her palm against his chest and pushed him back. "I don't give a crap what you want," she snarled. "You're scared aren't you?" She questioned, scoffing afterwards. "You're scared that you'll let yourself care for me."

Kai chuckled haughtily, shaking his head at her accusations. "You've got it all wrong Lil'."

"No, I really haven't," she replied. "You're scared that you'll care for me and you just might even like me so much that you'll get distracted," she hissed, pointing a finger to him.

Kai continued to shake his head, backing up as she stalked forwards until she was stood at the archway connecting to the dining room. "That's not true," he denied calmly, pursing his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Lilith scoffed. "Prove it," she whispered, a smirk on her face as for the first time ever, Malachai Parker was stunned into silence, unsure of how to answer or what to do. She opened her mouth to say something but the movement of his head stopped her.

His lips were on hers for a mere second, she barely had time to close her eyes, before he pulled away. "There, nothing, just like last time," he said with a complacent smirk.

"Th-wha-no-no-no-no!" She shook her head, stalking forwards but she was pushed back to the wall, she eyed Kai who stood in the same spot. "You little bit-"

"Ah, ah," tutted Kai, shutting her mouth. "Unlike yourself, I am not capable of liking someone like, _you_ ," he said, looking her up and down before turning to walk away. "I sucked your magic out by the way." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her before walking out of the room.

Lilith dropped to the floor, landing on her knees and wrists oddly. She had broken her left wrist whilst she scraped her knees against the wooden floorboards, splinters stuck in her knees. "Shit, ow, oh Jesus," she winced as she stood up with shaky knees.

She prodded at the tenderness and swollen wrist with her finger, hissing when pain shot up her arm. She helf her arm up straight and tried to resist the temptation to cry. She grabbed a random letter adressed to 'Joshua Parker' and wrote a short note saying that she was going to the hospital and she would be back within the hour.

"Ever been to Mystic Falls?" Kai asked as he casually flew their small plane, chewing on a piece of gum obnoxiously.

"No," replied Lilith, sitting in the passengers seats, holding onto the side of her chair tightly as she braced herself for whatever could happen. "Have you?"

"Nope."

It was silent after that, it wasn't a silence Lilith particularly liked. She kept looking over at him nervously and each time she looked he would be in the same position; both hands were on the wheel, his head against the headrest, his mouth constantly moving, he was relaxed.

Unlike Lilith.

"So, uh, what are your goals in life?" Lilith asked, trying to reduce the tension in the small plane but it only made matters worse.

"I wanna be the leader of the Gemini Coven," he told her, shrugging indifferently. He glanced over at her before his eyes were on the oncoming clouds.

"But you're here, and they're out there," she said, frowning as she looked at him.

Kai gave her a long, hard look that just screamed, 'why-do-I-bother-speaking-to-you-I-should-end-this-and-kill-you.' To which Lilith responded with an, 'I'm-sorry-I-asked' expression. "I know that," he snapped. "Hold on tight, we're landing."

Lilith obliged to his orders, remembering their flying lessons and held onto the side of the seat, minding her broken wrist. It was a bumpy ride as they descended onto Virginia Beach, the sand making it a slightly more smooth landing.

"I'm getting better at this every year," said Kai with a wink as he unbuckled his seat belt. He turned to her and nodded at her wrist. "Would you believe me if I said sorry for breaking your wrist?" He asked.

"No, not really," she mumbled, standing up from her seat, her back slightly hunched due to the cramped space. She was like this until Kai opened the door and the two of them were stood in th sand. "I hate sand, always gets in your shoes," hissed Lilith, yanking her white platform sneakers off and discarded them in the sand.

Kai glanced down at her bare feet, eyeing the blood red nail polish before huffing and shaking his head. "Get over yourself," he said as he glanced around, the early morning sun in his eyes. He attempted to stop it by shielding his eyes from the glare but it was so bright that it as if the light had shone through.

Then without warning there was a small tremor, shaking the two from their thoughts. It wasn't an Earth shattering tremor but it was enough to make the ocean tides harsher. Seeing this the two of them ran from the sand and onto the tarmac, behind the safety railings.

"Well there goes the plane," said Kai as the ocean swept the plane away, breaking it into pieces. "I've been here for nearly eighteen years and there has never been a tremor," he mumbled.

Lilith pursed her lips as she stared at him. "Maybe it happened just here and not back home," she told him.

Kai glanced at her, he hid his shock well. He was shocked by the fact that she had called Portland, Oregon, _his home,_ her own place of safety. "Home," he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lilith blushed a faint red and nodded, becoming instantaneously shy. "Yeah, home."


	10. Chapter 10

Mad World - Eurielle (cover)

"You made us walk around the whole of Mystic Falls, for what?" Asked Lilith through huffs, her breath was jagged from the amount of exercise, it reminded her of the time they went to New York and climbed up the million stairs... And the rest.

"One; I didn't make you, you chose to follow me," Kai pointed out, looking over his shoulder at her. He turned around and began to walk backwards on the road, as he grinned at her. "Two; I just need to know the place inside out just incase I want to hide from you."

Lilith replied with only sarcasm on her face. She hiked her backpack higher, the weight dragging her down. "Kai, I won't bug you," she paused, clearing her throat. "If you just carry this bag for at least an hour?" She offered, pouting to the sociopath.

Kai glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What if I like you bugging me?" He challenged, his face void of any emotions he was truly feeling. Lilith's gaze snapped to him, her eyes wide as saucers. "I'm joking."

"I know that," she replied instantly, taking the backpack from her shoulders, choosing to drag it on the floor behind her. "I'm dead on my feet and it's ten at night, can we please just find somewhere to crash?" She begged.

Kai groaned, throwing his head back before stopping walking all together, jolting her to a stop. He turned to her and breathed in a deep breath before letting out slowly. "Did you not feel that little shake we had this morning, that's not natural."

Lilith frowned as she saw Kai become frustrated, his hands raking through his dark curls. He sighed once again and slumped forwards. "I can feel us getting closer to something, someone," he mumbled.

"What?" Lilith gasped, rushing forwards, she grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to to look at her. "Are there others here? Was that what that shake was? Another person entering this world?" She asked, one question after another.

Kai nodded, softly pulling himself from her grasp. "When you came in I was just doing my own thing, but then this slight tremor happened and then I felt you, I felt your presence, so I went looking for you and there you were, lying on the ground unconscious."

Lilith was quiet as she heard the short story coming from Kai. She couldn't stop herself from grabbing his hand, weaving her fingers between his. "Why are you stressing so much?" She asked him. She felt his fingers tighten around hers to the point that she was in pain, but she didn't let it show. She was comforting him in the only way she knew he would prefer; violence.

"When you came it was the slightest tremor, this time it was stronger," he said, ripping his hand from hers and pushing passed her, knocking his shoulder into hers. "I think there's two of them," he said over his shoulder.

Lilith's eyes widened, she threw her bag back onto her shoulders and ran to catch up with him. "Isn't this good? There's more of a chance of you getting out then," she told him but he wasn't hearing, he didnt want to get his hopes up, he did that when she entered this world, he wouldn't do it again.

"No, flower, because they could be like you, just another person put in this world to give me no hope," he snapped, rolling his eyes. He continued to walk down the empty road, trees surrounding them. "I'm following this connection. I can feel them and they're close." He stopped, turning towards her, his face close to hers as she slid to a stop. "You're either with me or against me," he said, looking right into her eyes.

"I-I'm with you," she whispered, her words coming out as stutters. She nodded more confidently, grabbing his hand for the second time that day. "I will always be with you," she promised him.

Kai could see the truth in her eyes, she was like an open book to him. He could read every body language, every expression that she gave him. He nodded, his eyes flickering to their joined hands before he pulled away, walking backwards a few steps before turning around, walking again. "Then shut up and walk with me!" He shouted.

Lilith grinned, the tiniest squeak escaping her before she, yet again, ran to catch up with him, a jump in her step as she walked in silence with him.

They were in it together.

"Is that?" Lilith never finished her question as Kai's hand had wrapped around her lips, hugging her into his body as he shushed her, his eyes on the two new people.

"Don't speak, he's a vampire, he can probably hear you," he whispered in her ear, his voice so quiet. He rested his chin on her head as his eyes flickered from the vampire to the female. He watched with keen eyes as the girl muttered words, spells, her hand aimed at a candle yet nothing happened. "She's a witch," he whispered, delight in his voice.

Under his hand, Lilith narrower her eyes at the girl whilst gritting her teeth, anger pulsated through her body. She knew this feeling, she had it once when her all time biggest crush in high school, Luke Riley, asked out her best friend, Allie. She had said yes and the next day they weren't speaking to each other, after that, they never spoke to each other again.

Jealousy.

The feeling was jealousy and she still loathed the feeling to this day. However, she won't lose her crush to yet another girl, she will dominate this one, she'll win the man this time. Kind of. It's hard to win a man who doesn't want to be won and your opponent doesn't even know of the competition.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" Kai whispered in her ear, looking down at her with a frown.

She nodded, her eyes on his as he slowly unwind his hand from her mouth,forgetting that his arm was wrapped around her. "Are we going inside?" She asked.

"I thought you were going to be quiet?" Kai rolled his eyes at her. But nonetheless nodded his head, taking his arm from her and nudging her in the direction of the front door.

Fortunately that's when the female inside the house decided to open the door, making Kai duck into a bush, dragging Lilith back, absorbing the magic in her all the while. As the girl walked away, the two intruders snook into the house just as the door drifted shut.

"I need to find out more about him," said Kai, not needing to look back at Lilith's expression which clearly stated her confusion as to why they were going closer to a vampire.

The two crouched down, peeking around the wooden archway, watching as the vampire twirled and danced in the kitchen, a bottle of bourbon attached to his lips as he downed it bit by bit. Lilith's jaw dropped open at how much the vampire was drinking whilst dancing, partially mouthing the words to the song and flipping pancakes.

"I kind of like him," Lilith admitted bashfully, her cheeks red as she realized who she was admitting this to. She glanced over at Kai who glared back at her, his jaw clenched. She watched as he pointed to her before making an invisible line across his neck.

Her jaw dropped for the second time that day.

The two huffed and looked back to see the vampire pursing his lips at his pancakes, a far away look on his face. Lilith's eyes were once again drawn to Kai as he shuffled across the floor, meeting her at the other side.

"How much do you wanna bet he's remembering why he's 'in his own personal hell'?" Asked Kai, winking at her. He placed his hand beside her head, leaning over her slightly to huddle in the corner.

"Nothing," she hissed, looking back at the vampire. "I've never seen a vampire before. I always believed in them, witches and werewolves too," she murmured. "I never thought there could be a guilty vampire though."

"How do you know he's guilty?" Kai frowned and looked back at the other male in the room. "He's frowning at some pancakes, how could you possibly feel that he's-"

"The fūcking expression on his face, he's remembering something tragic and regrets it," she pointed out, looking up at him as if he was stupid and oblivious. Which was kind of true.

"Oh," he mumbled, shrugging a shoulder as he pursed his lips. "Whatever." He glanced behind him suddenly, hearing something. He kicked Lilith in the back. "Get up and move, I can hear her coming back."

The two widened their eyes at each other and helped each other stand up, the two stumbling slightly as they rounded the corner just in time as the girl came through the door, dragging a bear behind her.

The girl smiled as she heard music and the smell of food, she walked into the kitchen where the vampire danced. He abruptly stopped at the sight of her and cleared his throat.

"I didn't know you cooked," stated the girl, a smirk on her face as she eyed the slightly embarrassed vampire.

"I don't," he replied. "How did you sleep?" He never let her reply. "Me? Not good, my 1994 mattress is a little lumpy." The vampire side, his hips still swaying to the music. He glanced up and saw the heat in the girls arms. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, slightly interested.

The girl looked at the bear, forgetting it was even in her arms for a moment. "Oh, this is miss Cuddles," she said with a grin, raising the bear. "I lost her when I was nine, and I went into my house last night and there she was."

The vampire nodded with pursed lips, looking up when the girl revealed an old book from under her arm.

From behind them Lai and Lilith leaned forwards, Kai already knowing what the book was.

"I found this at my Grams' house," stated the girl, waving the book in the air. "Her old grimoire."

The vampire side and walked over to the stereo. "Yeah well, I found this," holding his bottle up. "I drank it last year when Ric died," he said, flicking the eject button.

The girl nodded and walked around the island. "So we're in this snapshot of another time or something. Everything that existed in 1994...still exists." The girl stood next to the vampire, watching as he closed his eyes, twirling the CD rack before picking another CD hit chart.

The vampire turned, holding the CD up. "For better or for worse," he said, placing a kiss on the rim of the CD before placing it in the stereo however the girl sighed heavily, flicking the stereo off just as it began to play.

"Listen, there was a time where I couldn't practice magic, this grimoire taught me a lot, maybe I can reteach myself." All the while she was talking, the vampire kept pulling faces amusing Lilith.

"If you're still a witch," said the vampire, turning the music back on. "If. You were still a witch. Which with our case, probably ain't the case," he said with a sarcastic smile, pushing passed her.

The girl grit her teeth, turning to look at him. "Would a little support kill you?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You know, I am acutely aware that we are in some otherworldly time dimension. However, do you ever thing for one second that maybe it's you being negative reacting to my natural self negatively? Hmm?"

Kai glanced at Lilith. "He's a little over dramatic isn't he?" He asked.

Lilith huffed and rolled her eyes. "You two would get along swimmingly then," she replied. Kai smiled sweetly at her before glaring.

They watched the two other people in the house as they went head to head. "You're ridiculous," said the girl.

The vampire replied with a dry smile, saying, "nope, I'm consistent, now eat your pancakes." He flipped her pancakes onto a plate pushing it in front of her. "Oh, you're crossword puzzle," he said, passing her the newspaper.

"Gee thanks, breakfast with my least favorite person and a crossword puzzle from 1994," said the girl, grabbing the newspaper and pen. "Alright, 7 letter word or-"

Kai groaned quietly as everywhere became darker yet again. "I am sick and tired of this," he hissed, fisting his hand.

Lilith glanced down at his shaking form and placed a hand on his fist. "You'll get out Kai, just be patient," she whispered, smiling at him encouragingly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said the vampire. "Bonnie look at the date on that paper."

"May 19th, 1994," she said, looking up at the vampire with worry. Bonnie eyed the vampire who was looking up at the sky. "We're living the same day, over and over again."

"Well that proves it," growled the vampire. "We're in hell, my own personal custom built hell," he sighed. "And you're in it with me," he said looking at Bonnie. "Bottoms up," he said, raising he bottle before swigging the substance back.

"Interesting," said a grinning Kai. Lilith glanced at him with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy**

"This house is so big," said Lilith as the two of them walked across the hallway on the top floor. Lilith kept peaking into all the different rooms, aware of privacy whereas Kai would walk in to the room, pick something up, look at it then throw it somewhere. Two kinds of people.

"Big enough for a lot of people to stay in it?" Kai winked, biting his lip at her. It was as if he knew what actions would rule her up and make her hormones rise like a tidal wave in a tsunami.

Lilith chuckles nervously. "Yeah, one bedroom for you and one for me at the opposite side of the house." She couldn't stop her nervous laughter from tumbling out.

Kai tutted and stopped the two of them in the corridor. He back her up against one of the walls and placed his hands beside her head, leaning in closer. "Don't lie to yourself Tiger-Lily, you know you don't want be that far apart," he all but purred.

Lilith thwacked her head on the wood behind her, not even feeling the dull pain. "I-I." She didn't know what to say, she felt trapped and almost lured by Kai. She wanted to ravish him, have him throw her on the bed and pleasure her in all kinds of ways but even her mind was slightly against that, he was bad, he killed people, he killed his family, what's to stop him from killing her?

At least you'll be pleasures before death, it's been a long time since someone beside yourself touched you like that, said her mind, almost taunting her into choosing pleasure above pain.

She heard herself scoff. "You wish, Kai," she said. She smirked as she saw the slightest shock in his eyes, his grip on the wall slipping, giving her leverage to move passed him. "I thought we we're here to see this 'witch'," she said.

Kai watched as she stormed off down the hall, shaking his head at her before following after the angry woman.

"Do we really have to sleep here? Right under their noses?" Lilith hissed as she was dragged down the hall. They could hear the other two residents snores as they passed the rooms.

Kai grinned at her over his shoulder as he stopped, pushing open one of the cabin like doors and stood on the threshold of the bedroom. Lilith peered over his shoulder and looked around the room. She soon back away when Kai turned to face her. "Bye." He grinned and shut the door in her face.

Lilith stood still, shocked at his rudeness and slightly hurt. What was she supposed to do now? She asked herself this as she looked up and down the long corridor before walking to the next door she saw. She opened it up and saw there were a couple of steps. She chose to risk it and walked up them only to see another door.

This time behind the door was a bedroom, a very small one with boxes clustered together all over it. It was more of a storage room than a bedroom but Lilith didn't care. As long as there was something to sleep on she was fine with the mess.

She settled onto the bed, looking around the room cautiously. She felt nervous, her palms were clammy and her heart was racing. It reminded her of her first sleepover.

 _"You're not going to do any pranks and record them and post them online right?" Asked a worried and nervous Lilith. Her friends snickered and shook their heads at her expense._

 _"No, stop worrying, we won't do any of that, even if we did it would be a laugh anyway," said her closest friend, Daphne with an encouraging smile._

They ended up pranking Daphne.

Just as Lilith began to settle down on the bed she heard a bang within the room keeping her alert. "H-hello?" She whispered, pulling the covers to her nose as her eyes darted around the darkened room.

She heard the wind blowing through the ventilation and squeaked, mistaking it for an answer to her. She could see something move on the wall and let out a high pitched squeal, throwing the covers from her body and running to the door.

At this moment in time she didn't care that there was a vampire and potential witch a couple of rooms down the hall. All she cared about was getting to safety; Kai.

She slid to a stop outside of his room and hesitated to knock; would he be mad that she disturbed him? Would he be dressed? What if he wasn't dressed? Lilith shook her head as she began to question her hormones at a time of need.

She licked her chapped lips, breathing in deeply before opened the door.

"And there goes my ovaries," she whispered as she eyed the boy sprawled on top of the bed covers, his chiselled chest on show as was his muscular thighs. "Thanks Kai, for ruining my chances of having children," she hissed sarcastically.

"What?" Groaned Kai, his Heard turning to look at her as he stretched his body out. "What do you want?" He asked her, turning on his side, throwing the cover over him.

Lilith suddenly remembered why she had ran to his room. "I saw a ghost," she whispered bashfully, realising how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

"Well yeah, I assume there would be loads, vampires lived here, there's bound to be some," muttered Kai, his face pressed into the soft pillow. His eyes were on her shaking figure, eyeing her as she stiffened even more at his words.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, horrified by his words. She glowered as he replied with tired laughter.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked Kai, watching as she stepped closer to the bed, biting her lip shyly. "No," he said, guessing what she was about to ask him. Her face dropped as he said the words.

"Oh please, please Kai," she begged, pressing her hands together whilst pouting. "It's scary, i prefer home to this," she whispered, looking down at her feet. She looked up at him threw her eyelashes just in time to catch him rolling his eyes at her.

"The floor looks comfy," said Kai, rolling over, his back turned to her.

Lilith grinned and happily skipped over to the side of the bed, grabbing the other pillow that Kai wasn't using and placed it on the floor, by chance she spotted a beige blanket and grabbed it, laying it down on the ground. She soon settled down, wrapping herself up in the blanket.

She could hear his soft snores as she tucked her hands under her head, her mind racing as she thought of the house they were in. All these supernatural beings made her nervous, she never knew what world she was entering when she went after the coven.

 _Lilith walked down the quiet street, the heels of her boots scraping against the concrete of the road, the 'click-clacking' causing an echo around her. She held on tightly to the handle of the knife, her eyes looking everywhere._

 _"You're looking for us," said a voice from behind her, causing her to twirl around, a gasp caught in her throat as she tripped, backing away from the man who had appeared from thin air. "You're looking for us," he repeated, stepping forward._

 _"Y-yes," she stuttered, gulping down her need to run out of fear. She knew what he was, who he was, what he was apart of. She had imagined this moment for two years, but she had never thought of how she would react._

 _"Why?" He snapped, following her as she kept backing up the road. He saw the glint of the night as the street lamps shined upon it. "You're here to kill us?" He guessed, an eyebrow cocked as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "Here should do it," he said._

 _Lilith stopped and tilted her head, confused by his statement. That was until several men and women began to appear, forming a circle around the twenty year old. "What's happening?" She asked, her head snapping from left to right, her eyes unable to stay on one person, until she glanced back at the man._

 _"You need quietening, we can't kill you, it's against our morals," he tutted, smiling politely to her. "_ _Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum."_

 _Lilith felt her heartbeat quicken, her breath coming out in pants as she began to panic, the chanting going straight through her head as it grew louder, the men and women stepping closer and then a flash of light engulfed her._

Lilith clenched her eyes shut and fisted her palms, curling up into a ball as she remembered just how she had got here. Soon she fell asleep.

A few hours later she was shaken awake, her eyes opening to meet a smiling face. "Hate to disturb you're bad dreams but 'Damon' woke up, he's coming this way," said Kai, informing her of the name of the vampire all the while.

Lilith noted that he had dressed himself and was ready to get on with the day. "How have you got new clothes?" She asked, her mind a little disorientated as she struggled to stand up, eventually she succeeded, cracking her spine as she stretched.

"I woke up a some time ago," he told her, flicking his hand at her in dismissal. "What were you dreaming about?" He suddenly asked, turning towards her. "You were groaning and moaning and crying and you just wouldn't stop."

Lilith's eyes widened considerably as she was told this and shrugged indefinitely. "I was just remembering how I got here is all," she muttered, biting at her lip.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Stop that," he snapped.

Lilith's eyes once again snapped wide open, shocked at his sudden sharpness. "Stop what?" She asked, her chewing on her lip becoming harsher.

"That, stop doing that," he hissed, pointing at her face. Lilith jumped, backing away slightly and let go of her lip. "Thank you," he breathed, looking away from her.

"Why? It wasn't offending you," she said, confusion laced in her tone.

"It was annoying," he told her, shaking his head. "Now c'mere," he ordered, nodding his head, gesturing towards himself. "I need magic," he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders, tugging her jacket off.

"I really don't get why you have to touch my skin," she said as she rolled up her long sleeves. She held back her whimper as his cold arms rested on her arms, shocking her at the coldness against her warmth. "God, you're freezing."

Kai ignored her as he concentrated on absorbing her magic. Lilith watched as his eyebrows furrowed, his nose scrunching up the tiniest bit. He stared at her neck as his concentration became narrower then without warning he let her go and rolled his shoulders back and forth.

"That was weird," he mumbled, gentle wiggling his fingers as the magic flowed through him. "Did you feel that?" He asked her but was replied with a shrug. "It was a tingling feeling, felt like I was taking more than magic," he muttered. "Anyway." He shook his head and clapped his hands. "Time to go."

Lilith stared after him as he quietly opened the door, peeking up and down the hallways before stepping out, gesturing for her to follow him.

"You get us caught and I'll kill you."

"Not if they kill us first."

"Good job we can come back to life then," replied Lilith, sarcasm heavy in her tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Move, Shake, Hide - Marmozets

"I want pancakes," whispered Lilith as they hid behind the doorway. For two months Lilith and Kai had been hiding out in the Boarding House, unseen and unheard all the while practising magic but lately Kai's mind has been elsewhere. Lilith knew what he was focusing on, he was building the ascendant and now was working on a plan to get them (himself) out of the prison world.

"If they go out today then I'll make you some," mumbled Kai as he peeked around the corner, seeing Bonnie sat at the table whilst Damon flipped his pancakes.

"Really?" Lilith whispered excitedly, grinning as she bent down next to him to show him how grateful she wa-

"No."

There went her good mood. She huffed, crossing her arms as she stood back up, now angry with the snickering Kai who looked up at her. "Awe, stop being all pouty, it doesn't suit you." He stood up and poked at her bottom lip that stuck out.

Lilith felt her blood rush to her cheeks and turned away shyly, showing him half of her shoulder. Soon there attention was brought back to the pair in the next room who began to argue; yet again.

"Wow, she's almost as bad as you," mumbled Kai, now standing next to her as they listened. He didn't expect the harsh shove and instead tripped up, knocking into the wooden table. It echoed around the room, everything becoming still.

Lilith's hands snapped to her mouth in shock, her eyes widened as she saw the glare that Kai shot her but somewhere inside of her she was dying to burst into laughter. Kai saw this and dove to cover her mouth as her hands fell down. He held her close as she laughed into his hand, trying to quieten her down.

"Did you hear that?" Kai heard Bonnie mumble and winced, grinding his teeth as Lilith finally began to calm down, her sudden hysteria now gone, replaced with worry.

"What would I have heard Bonnie? We're the only two people here, we're the only people two months ago and we're the only two people here now!" Exclaimed Damon.

"Well I swear I heard something."

Lilith looked up at Kai apologetically, bringing her hands to his, tugging them away from her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Bonnie and Damon continued to argue.

Kai huffed. "I will kill you, just not right now," he muttered, pulling his hand away from her, knocking her shoulder as he strode passed her.

"-maybe we're trapped in mine," Lilith heard Bonnie stress, footsteps coming closer. She squeaked and dove out of the way into another room just as Bonnie came into the hallway.

Lilith let her head rest back on the wall, sliding down. She brought her legs up, tucking her arms close to her chest as stared at the burning fire place at the opposite side of the room.

 _"Are we going to escape?" Lilith asked Kai as they sat in 'his' room in the Boarding House. The two sat opposite each other, a paper and an object in between them. Kai told her it was the ascendant, one of three things to get out of the prison world._

 _"Yes, just two more things we need," said Kai, smiling up at her. He saw the questioning expression on her face and chose to answer her. "You see the witch downstairs?" She nodded. "She's actually the key to getting out."_

 _Lilith frowned. "How?" She failed to see how Bonnie was important to their escape._

 _"She's a Bennet witch. I need her blood and I think she knows the spell," murmured Kai, biting his lip in frustration._

 _"You think?" Lilith questioned, tilting her head. "Shouldn't you know? You've wanted to do this for how many years."_

 _"I just didn't think I'd ever get the chance," Kai chuntered, placing the ascendant on the floor. He placed his hands in his lap, looking up at her._

 _"What if only one of us make it out?" Asked Lilith, her tone quieter than usual._

 _"Then I hope you're good at making friends." Kai smiled._

It was just hitting night time when Lilith heard Bonnie come back to the Boarding House, this was the tenth time the two had had an argument.

She had heard Kai come down once, mess around in the kitchen then go back up to the room whilst Damon danced and drunk to his hearts content as he walked around upstairs. She wondered how Kai was so skillful at dodging people as she fell asleep.

Upstairs Kai was laying on his back on the bed, staring up at th ceiling as his hands fiddled with the ascendant, his mind was racing. He was excited, he would be able to get out after all these years of waiting; he was confused, was only one person going to make it; he was partially saddened, he would miss Lilith. His mind then wondered about the girl. Would she miss him? Of course she would, she's in love with him. It was so obvious; he actually felt that tiniest bit guilty for using her love for him against her.

Ouch.

He then began to think about the other two problems, the useless witch and the useless vampire. Damon was going to get in the way, he knew that, and Bonnie was bound to put up a fight. He grinned; he wanted to play with them for a little bit first, maybe send out Lilith first, get her to become friends with the witch.

Kai liked that idea and decided to tell Lilith it only to realise she was still downstairs. He groaned and chucked the ascendant on the bed, carefully getting up trying not to make a sound. He narrowly missed any of the squeaky steps, his long legs been able to skip a few stairs at a time.

Luckily, he still had the tiniest bit of magic stored in him, he knew the locator spell would drain the rest but his laziness over powered his reasonable side. He closed his eyes, muttering the spell under his breath has navigated his way through the house. His eyes snapped open when he heard Bonnie in the kitchen and carefully sneaked passed her.

Kai eventually found Lilith with her back against the wall, tucked in next to the wooden cabinet, dead to the world whilst the slightest snores escaped her. Kai battled against himself whether to wake her up or leave her there to be caught. Which would suffice?

He decided to squat down next to her, shaking her shoulder roughly, rousing her from her sleep. "What?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes almost sore.

"I've come up with this epic plan, that I really need to tell you before it's too late," he said, his tone held excitement as he dragged her up on to her feet. He hooked his arm around hers, his grin prominent as he began to explain to the drowsy Lilith. "I need you to befriend little Bon Bon, okay?"

Lilith frowned. "Bon Bon?"

Kai shrugged. "I heard Damon call her it," he said. He eyed her angry pout and chuckled darkly, squeezing her arm with his. "Now, now, Lilly, don't get jealous," he purred, his face close to hers.

Lilith felt her heart constrict and tighten, like it was almost strangling itself as he got closer and closer to her and then when he pulled away, her heart let it all go, the blood flowing through her like a tidal wave in a tsunami.

Kai stopped himself from wincing at the hurt expression on her face and tugged her up the stairs. "You need to be friendly with her, you can't say anything about me, you don't know I am here," said Kai as they entered the bedroom.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, picking up the ascendant. He played around with it as he let Lilith think over the plan. He felt the bed dip beside him and looked up at her expectantly.

"Why do I need to befriend her?" She asked softly, taking the ascendant from his hands. She twisted and turned it, assessing every little piece of the metal.

"Because she's lonely, she's in a place with someone she doesn't really feel compatible with, what she needs is a friend to talk to, someone she can trust," he explained. He took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands, taking them in both of his. "Kind of like what you did with me, instead, this time it's false."

Lilith knew what he was doing. He was buttering her up, using her emotions against herself so she would do what he would like. But what made her feel so stupid, was the fact that she still willingly did what he asked of her. All in the name of love.

Unrequited love.

Lilith nodded, letting herself get lost in his eyes as they held hands, her memorising every little detail about him. The callouses on his hands, the smooth surface on the back of his hands, how his seemed to drown hers into dwarf size. She revelled in it.

Kai on the other hand had been absorbing her magic little by little, muttering a spell to keep her vacant whilst he did this. It was harsh but it was needed, his squeezed her hands one last time before letting the spell disperse. His lips so came to her temple. "Thank you for the generous donation," Kai whispered before placing a faint kiss on her temple before pulling away.

Lilith hissed as he began to walk away, her hand pressing against her stomach. "Kai," she said shakily, her breath coming out in pants as she bent over, her head resting on her knees as the pain shot up her spine.

"I'd get comfortable, that pains going to be there for quite some time." He smirked and closed the bedroom door softly leaving Lilith alone to deal with the pain.

Lilith lifted up her shirt, seeing the bloody mess just above her hip.

 _'Soul Branded by Malachai Parker.'_

Lilith let out a cry of dismay as the burning pain began to increase, her body trying to heal the deep cuts. Her soul was branded by him?

A/N: oh guys, there's an authors note in the comments but I'd like to tell you about MidnightMinho's upcoming book called Malignant, it's all about Kol, I tell you guys it's forming into an epic book so keep a look out!


	13. Chapter 13

Kai Parker - DNA made by MidnightMinho

"I need magic," said Kai as he barged into the room, his eyes wide in panic.

Lilith glanced up, a frown on her face. "No," she snapped. "You're not taking anymore from me, whatever you keep doing to me is hurting Kai!"

Kai shook his head in confusion saying, "I'm not doing anything to you."

Lilith stood up from the bed and walked up to him, yanking her shirt up. "You see this?" She pointed to it. "Still hurts."

Kai's frown deepened, his fingers tracing the still sore and blood red brand. "It should've healed by now," he told her. "It should be a scar."

Lilith held back the sigh of pleasure as she felt him trace the outside of her sore. She bit her lip, her eyes clenching shut as the pleasure turned into pain, he was pressing down on the flowing wound. "Kai! Kai! Stop it," she screamed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Kai held his hands up back away as he eyed her worriedly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Good job those two went out," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lilith sat back on the bed, shirt breaths being released as the wound stung.

"You're acting like you're pregnant," Kai commentated, moving to sit beside her again.

"I'd rather this pain than pregnancy, fuck off Kai," she snapped, a tear trailing down her cheek as she gritted her teeth.

"Get over it, we need to go out today," said Kai, tugging her up to stand however all she did was lean into him, ignoring him as he tensed up, his anger hitting the surface. "I'm not carrying you about," he told her.

"Then why don't you use some of that magic and get rid of them pain," she said, scowling up at him. She grabbed his hand in hers, holding it tightly as she relieved some of her pain. "Take some," she ordered him.

Kai nodded and absorbed a bit of her magic, ignoring her sharp breath before tugging his hand from her hold. "Lift your shirt," he said, moving to her side where the brand was. Lilith complied and lifted her shirt up, the scratched surface on show. She hissed when his cool hand laid on top of him, but she was soon distracted by his muttering of a spell, the pain subsiding little by little.

All too soon, much to her dismay, he pulled away, pulling her shirt down for her. "That should last for today, I'll have to redo that spell tonight if you need it," he told her, stepping away from her. "Now we need to go."

Lilith frowned at his back but nonetheless followed him.

Kai and Lilith watched as the vampire and witch entered the grocery store, carefully working their ways around the cars that were parked in the parking lot. Kai grabbed Lilith by the arm, halting her to a stop.

"You see that carousel over there?" He pointed to the children ride, the one where a quarter was needed to make it spin. "I'm gonna go turn that on, I need you to go into the store and distract them," he told her.

"Kai, are you sure about this?" Lilith checked, she was nervous to finally talk to the two other beings but she was more excited.

"Yes," Kai said with a grin. He grabbed her shoulders. "Remember, you don't know me. I technically meet you at the same time as them," he reminded her, smiling when she nodded. "You'll do fine, I'm sure, just be yourself." He winked before running away, ducking behind cars.

Lilith rolled her shoulders, taking deep breaths before running towards the store entrance. She had no idea how to grab their attention. Maybe she should walk up to them and smile, politely, she should say something shouldn't she?

Soon there was a loud echoing noise, seizing all murmurs Lilith could hear from the pair. "Or you could knock over biscuits," Lilith whispered to herself, gnawing at her lip nervously as she fretted over what to do. Run and hide? Or face your fears?

"What was that?" Lilith heard Bonnie mutter. Lilith chose then to step out from behind the next isle. She felt her heartbeat quicken when to pairs of eyes landed on her. Then without warning there was a bur before her back was slammed into one of the many shelves behind her.

Her throat was seized and angry blue eyes were staring down at her. "Hi," she choked out, her breath escaping her as the vampire tightened his grip.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted, running up to his side. Her shout must of woken Damon from his anger as he then let go of Lilith, watching as she bent over slightly to catch her breath. "Who are you?" Bonnie snapped.

"Lilith," she wheezed out, rubbing her now sore throat. "Pleasure, I'm sure," she said, forcing a smile on her face. She noticed her voice came out croaky.

"How are you here?" Damon asked, staring at her fixedly, his jaw grinding as he realised that Bonnie might be right.

"I was put here four years ago, I still don't know to this day," she lied, her hands dropping by her sides as she stared between the two in front of her.

"Is it just you here?" Bonnie asked, cutting Damon off from whatever he was going to ask...or say.

"As far as I know," she lied again, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. She felt bad lying to Bonnie, but this was for Kai, at the end of the day, it's him she was doing this for, someone she's know far longer than the people stood in front of her.

Then music began playing, catching the ears of the three. Lilith fought back the sigh of relief from hearing Kai, at least the carousel. She wanted to run out of the store with her tail tucked between her legs. The vampire scared her.

As the carousel music played the three looked at each other.

"You hear that?" Asked Bonnie, staring between the two before pushing passed them. Damon and Lilith glanced at each other briefly before following her.

Lilith saw Damon and Bonnie stood staring at the spinning carousel, Bonnie looking smug whilst Damon looked on at it, confused and severely creeped out.

"You hear that Damon? That's what hope sounds like," she muttered, grinning down at the carousel whilst Lilith lingered behind them, squinting as she looked for Kai although he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah right," Damon sighed, walking around the carousel to where he knew the cable wires would be. Using his vampire strength he yanked it open, squatting down beside it. "There's gotta be a short, faulty wiring, something," he mumbled.

"Or maybe it's the invisible guy I saw a while back, oh wait," said Lilith sarcastically, frowning down at Damon who sneered up at her.

"Or," Bonnie cut in, sending looks between the two of them. "Someone put a quarter in it and turned it on," she said, grabbing at the ride. The vampire and witch stopped and turned to Lilith who shrugged.

"I can't be in two places at once," she said, smiling hatefully at Damon. "I know what you're trying to do, I'm not a bad guy," she said to Damon who scoffed in reply.

"Nope, I'm a little confused, all this missed placed hope. Alright, let's just say that there's someone else here, how'd you know we're gonna get out?" Damon asked. "Look at little miss over here, she's been here four years and still hasn't found anyone, she still hasn't found a way to get out."

"Maybe she wasn't looking in the right places," argued Bonnie.

"She is still standing here and can hear you loud and clearly," snapped Lilith, throwing her hands up as they ignored her.

"Well you say that this is your hell right? If there's someone else here, that means it's not your hell and if it's not your hell that means that Grams put us here and if Grams put us here, there's a way out." Lilith's brain hurt as she tried to digest everything that Bonnie had said.

"That's a hell of a logic knot you've tied for yourself," Damon said, shutting the cable door. All Lilith cared about was where Kai was and who Grams was?

"Thank you," said Bonnie. "So, now that we've properly placed our let's play a game." Lilith made a noise of confusion grabbing Bonnie's attention. "You too," she said. "When we get out, what's the first thing your gonna tell Elena?"

"Who's that?" Lilith cut in.

"Long story," Damon said before turning to Bonnie. He took his time answering. "Sorry I killed Bonnie," he replied. Lilith snorted, coughing to hide it. "That she was the second most annoying person in the world."

"Who's the first?" Lilith asked, like she was going to know wh-

"You." Maybe she would know who.

"Rude."

"Thanks," said Damon, his tone heavy with sarcasm. Damon moved away from the carousel, continuing on about Bonnie. "She wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking. I mean, it's a wonder I made it as long as I did. She didn't have magic and she was pretty much useless-"

"Damon."

He turned around to see Lilith and Bonnie looking at something, Bonnie looking smug once again. "What?" He breathed in frustration.

"I don't know. You think I'm still useless," she indicated to the car next to them.

"That's my-"

"That's a pretty crappy care if you ask me," interjected Lilith, staring down at the blue hunk of metal in disgust.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out," announced Damon his tone jolly however he was currently glaring at her.

Lilith crossed her arms, her hips cocking to the side. "Do it," she challenged him, looking him up and down. This time she expected the blur, the hands around her throat and even the shout from Bonnie.

"Damon!"

The older man let go of her, pushing her away as he tried to calm himself down. He turned around from her.

"It's just a car," she muttered to his back.

"That's my car," he said as he ran over to it excitedly. "That's my car," he cheered.

Lilith walked up behind Bonnie, standing next to her. "I don't get it, it's just a car," she said to Bonnie who smiled at her.

"I don't care, I think Damon now has hope," Bonnie said, causing the girl to huff although a smile broke onto her face. "Are you sure there was no one else here?" Bonnie asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I looked, I searched and I found no one, maybe they were hiding," she lied, shrugging her shoulders. Luckily, Bonnie chose to believe her. "You seem so trusting," she pointed out.

"I'm just happy there's someone else here," said Bonnie, smiling bashfully. The two's attention was soon drawn to the childish noises coming from inside the car.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Asked Lilith as she stared down at Damon who pointedly ignored her. "You're this supposedly big bad vampire," she mocked.

"How did you know he was a vampire?" Bonnie suddenly asked, turning to face the girl suspiciously.

"It's pretty obvious, the constant threats about my neck and lets not forget the little fast blurring thing he does," she explained, cocking an eyebrow.

Bonnie hummed, shrugging at her answer. "How much longer are we gonna listen?" She asked Damon as he resumed to his pretend driving.

Damon shushed her as he listened to the sound of the car engine. "The sound is the opposite sound of your voice and I so enjoy it," he said, his voice lighter.

"How did it even get here, Damon?" Asked Bonnie. "Did you leave it here in 1994?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. It was 18 years ago. Had a lot going on that day," replied Damon, tired of her gestures.

"Okay so, you admit it that it's pretty unlikely that you did," announced Bonnie.

"Very unlikely," replied Damon.

"This isn't Elena is it?" Lilith asked out of nowhere. The two gave her a weird look. "Just making sure," she said holding up her hands defensively.

"Which would stand to reason that-"

"Someone may have put it here Bonnie, yes, I admit that," said Damon, stroking his wheel once again. Bonnie glanced over at Lilith who shook her head at the silent question.

Kai works quick, Lilith thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Irrestistable - Fall Out Boy

Lilith's eyes scanned the parking lot as Bonnie and Damon talked, she wasn't interested in what Damon had to say about this Elena chick. _Come on Kai, where are you?_ She thought as she gnawed at her lip nervously.

Then her eyes caught a movement, behind the rest of the cars. Then she saw him, winking at her before nodding to where Bonnie and Damon were. Lilith understood what he was suggesting; distract them so he can move.

"I think I just saw something," she suddenly spoke up, grabbing their attention. She pointed over to something and the two's eyes strained to see what she was looking at. Lilith casted a glance to where Kai stood and nodded for him to move, her heart fluttering at his smirk before she turned back to her two new 'friends'.

Who turned out not to be there anymore. She looked around with wide eyes before spotting them behind a few cars, Damon frowning down at something whilst Bonnie looked sad. Lilith walked over, looking at the object they we're frowning at; a tarp.

"Ooh, unlucky," she commented, hissing when Damon shoved her a little too hard into the car next to her. She stood up promptly, huffing at him.

"It was a tarp, we saw a tarp," said Damon before a musical sound cut him off. "And that, that is on a timer, that turned on by itself."

Lilith could see Damon beginning to lose the hope Bonnie had tried so hard to fill up. It was then she realised what Kai was doing, he was playing mind games, teasing them just before he made his grand entrance.

"But, your car?" Asked Bonnie, grabbing her attention.

"It's possible that he could've left it. I mean, something must have been going on that day for it to be your hell, right Damon?" Lilith asked, cocking an eyebrow at the vampire who snarled.

"Okay, what about the crossword?" Bonnie tried once again but Damon, like the rest, shot it down.

"You filled it out Bonnie." He gritted his teeth as he slammed the back of the truck shut saying, "whic means we're alone, with her." He shot Lilith a dirty look. "In my own hell, with no grams escape hatch; we're never getting out."

"Then kill yourself," said Lilith just as Bonnie said; give me your ring.

Damon looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. "What?" He asked.

"Give me your ring." "Kill yourself."

Bonnie chose to ignore Lilith and instead grabbed Damon's hand, trying to take his ring but the vampire was much stronger and fought his hand away from her.

"Give me your ring, All I've heard you say is that you have no hope and that this is your hell, so if it's so bad, why don't you just end it? Hope is the only thing keeping me going, Damon, so if you're really done, if you have none, then be done because this isn't helping." With that Bonnie stormed off, leaving Lilith and Damon alone.

"If you stay any longer I'm gonna rip your head off," said Damon, staring down at the ground angrily.

"I wonder how you even have a girlfriend," said Lilith, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're sour, moody and very violent, she must be very easy." She paused. "Or desperate." She expected a hand around her throat once again, her back slammed into the truck. "Hit a nerve?" She choked out.

"I will rip your head off," said Damon, his face close to hers.

Lilith gritted her teeth. "You keep saying that but my head seems to be still on my shoulders," she said, staring up into his blue eyes. She dropped to the floor as he let her go before blurring away from her, leaving her alone.

Lilith had made it back to the Boarding House and was waiting patiently for them to come back. Either Kai was going to come back with them as a charming person or badly beaten because of his dickish personality.

Then the door slammed open and in walked Damon, dragging an unconcious Kai behind him. He walked straight passed Lilith who had stood up from the couch and let Kai flop on it where she had previously been sat.

It was hard for Lilith to pretend that she didn't know him. "Who's that?" She asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the 'new' guy.

"Just what I was about to ask yo," said Damon as he angrily placed a chair next to the furnace, he walked up to her. "You said there was no one else here, you lied," he accused her, prodding a finger into her chest.

She slapped his hand away. "No, I didn't," she replied forcefully. "As far as I've known, I've been the only person here," she said, sitting down next to Kai's head. "Never seen him before in my life."

Damon glared at her for a moment before walking out of the room. "Watch him," he ordered her over his shoulder.

Lilith scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking down at Kai. She let her hand drop onto his face, running it down his face before leaning over, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She sat up just in time as Damon cam through the door, chains rattling.

"Help me," said Damon, pushin the chains into her hands. He grabbed Kai by the arm, dragging over to the chair by the furnace and placed him in it, not so gently. He nodded for her to wrap the chains around him.

"I can't say I do this often," she murmured as she wrapped him up. She looked up when she herd the front door slam open and shut and saw Bonnie walking through.

"I got the shopping," she said as if seeing a person tied up was a normal thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Anthem Part II - Blink-182

Lilith had kept true to her word and spent the night watching Kai as he dawdled around the house freely. She had to agree when he said it felt good to walk around without hiding. Then she panicked thinking that Damon might hear them but Kai had reassured her that he can't even hear them breathe.

"How?" Lilith asked but she had an inkling. Kai gave her a look. "Magic," she realised and shook her head. "I can't even feel it when you take it from me anymore," she told him, then she remembered. "In fanct I can't even feel the brand on my-" She lifted her shirt up.

Kai rushed forward and got to his knees in front of her, inspecting the sealed wound. "How and when did that heal?" He asked her, running the tip of his finger over the neat scarring.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered just as curious as Kai. "Do you think it might be something to do with me not feeling you absorb the magic?" She asked, letting go of her shirt but Kai had yanked it back up again.

"I do not know, but this, is truly amazing," he said, grinning down at his masterpiece. "No other witch can harm you, only my magic can cause an emotion within you." He looked up. "Would you like to know which emotion?" He asked.

Lilith nodded and gulped as his mouth rested against her ear. "Pleasure," he whispered, nipping the bottom of her lobe causing a gasp to escape her. He pulled back and winked at her. "Only I can preform magic on you, any other person who preforms on you will be directed to me," he told her.

"So, you basically own me now?" She asked, she didn't feel angry however, she felt confused, happy, but most of all; very excited.

"To put it simply, yes," he agreed, grinning up at her arrogantly. Lilith rolled her eyes in return.

Lilith grasped her head, she could feel a headache coming on as Kai talked and talked and talked, saying, "And, of course, I broke into the Oval Office and took a picture of myself at the window, looking all JFK. But then, I was, like, 'wait- How am I going to get these photos developed?'-"

Much to everyone's relief Damon had chosen that time to cut him off. "Oh my god, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of this Twilight Zone?" He asked as he moved to the chair next to the couch where Lilith was sat.

Kai stared between them, he was sat opposite the two in the chair he had been previously tied to. He gave Lilith a demeaning look and subtly gestured for her to move away from him. This caused a confused reaction on her behalf, she was thankful Damon was too busy trying to get Kai's attention.

"I got a question for you, first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10th, 1994?" Asked Kai as Lilith moved to sit at the other end of the couch, this causeed Damon to raise his eyebrows at her movement. "Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever," finished Kai.

"How the hell should I know?" Asked Damon as he took a sip of his bourbon from his glass, that according to Lilith, was permanently attached to his hand.

"Well, I heard you tell Bonnie this place was your own personal hell. I'm kinda curious why," he said, cocking his head to the side.

Lilith's eyes snapped away from the two as Bonnie walked into the room saying, "I found everything you asked for: can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker." Lilith raised her eyebrows shocked that she had gotten all of the things Kai had randomly listed.

Lilith watched as Bonnie walked over to the table in front of them and dump the bag full of the materials onto it. Her eyes flickered to Damon who stood up

"Now what?" Asked Bonnie, looking over at Kai who had his eyebrows raised at the stuff on the table.

Kai gestured to his binded hands, saying, "can't show you with my hands taped."

Lilith picked up the pocket knife which was on the table and handed it to Bonnie who had rolled her eyes at Kai. Lilith smiled slightly; _you get used to it Bonnie_ , she thought.

However Damon was against this action as Bonnie cut the tape that binded his hands to the chair arms. "Bonnie..." He said warningly but was ignored.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his wrists.

"Okay. Fine. How is this pile of crap going to get us out of here?" Asked Damon.

Still rubbing his sore wrists he said, "I'll explain... as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10th, 1994."

"What difference does it make!?" Damon said frustratedly.

"Let me put it this way- Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation. My as-yet undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along."

Damon's eyes flickered to Lilith. "What about her?" He asked Kai, gesturing to the wide eyed girl who was still sat on the couch timidly.

Kai's eyes scanned Lilith, giving her the usual subtle wink he always did, but this time he let the others see it. "She's hot, course she can come," said Kai, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could just torture you until you say something useful," said Damon as he snatched the knife from Bonnie, lifting Kai up by his shirt. At this, Lilith had stood up, moving closer to the two just in case.

"If you torture me, I'll get mad, and then I won't want to help you," said Kai, slowly. He looked towards Bonnie and Lilith. "...What kind of person needs to have that explained to them?"

Lilith watched tensly as Bonnie reached over, taking the knife from Damon who had roughly shoved Kai away.

Kai walked passed Lilith, his chest brushing against her shoulder. Lilith watched as Kai sat on the couch, grabbing the jam jar and decided to sit next to him.

"Play nice," ordered Bonnie, giving Damon a meaningful look.

"Stop trying to impress the new guy."

"Why don't you just tell him your story?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worst thing I ever did, Bonnie." Damon gave Bonnie a very sarcastic smile.

Kai smiled as he opened the jam jar, offering some to Lilith who shook her head silently. He shrugged, saying, "oooh, now I'm listening." Scooping some jam with his bare hands.

"I need to be entertained while I work," Kai said as he picked up a can-opener. He looked over at Lilith who had now stood up with her arms crossed, a bored expression was on her face. "Hell story, please," he sang, opening another jam jar.

"Remind me not to kill him," said Damon turning his head to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe telling him your story will take your mind off of it," she suggested.

Damon glowered at her. "Whose side are you on?"

"The side where we get to go home to the people we love?"

There was a long pause before Damon snapped out, "fine." He turned back to where Kai was lounging. "On May 9th, 1994, I was living here. I'd come home to walk the straight and narrow."

Lilith tried to listen to Damon's story but something about the way Kai was looking at her reminded her of Lucifer, specifically a video he had left her.

 _"So, it's day one of the camping trip and I've already made a few friends," said Lucifer, the camera shaking. Lilith could tell that he was walking around the room as he was recording himself. "We did a few pranks too." He winked._

 _"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine, I miss you and I love you, sorry you couldn't come with me," he said, blowing a kiss into the camera. "I, uh, I also wanted to thank you. Earlier the whole group had to gather together and say a few facts about themselves, you know to get to know each other."_

 _Lilith felt her heart tighten at his next words. "They all talked about their parents but when it came to me, I obviously had nothing to say, so I talked about you, I hope you don't mind," he said, he was biting his lip._

 _He suddenly made a weird noise before smiling. "I can't wait to come home and see you, I love you lots and lots sis," he said, blowing another kiss to the camera before it cut off, leaving Lilith to stare back at her face in the reflection._

Lilith looked up, shaking her head, only to see Kai pretending to snore. She knew that wasn't his real snore, she had slept by him enough to know that.

Damon had moved to the bar at some point and said, "perfect. Our savior's insane and narcoleptic."

Suddenly Kai 'sprung awake' and looked over at Damon. "No, no, no, I'm awake."

Damon, with glass of bourbon in hand, walked over to where Bonnie stood and stood beside her, staring down at Kai.

"Let me guess... You killed the pregnant woman."

"Shut up, Kai. You weren't listening."

"I was listening, in my sleep. You were hanging out with your distant-nephew Zach, who you called Uncle Zach, because that's not confusing. Plus, pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest. Got it."

Lilith's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait, what did I miss? You _killed_ a pregnant woman?"

Kai looked up at Lilith. "Oh, that's totally what happened. Why else would today be his personal hell?" He saw the change in Damon's expression shift to anger as he knelt in front of the table to face Kai, setting his glass down and rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go."

"The only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't _have_ any answers! You're just a man-child-" Damon cut himself off as he picked up Kai's jam jar. "- with jam on your fingers!"

At this Kai's jaw clenched tightly and he faced Damon. "Okay. To get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called an Ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon-" He held up the model of the Ascendant, he had made. "The last time we had it was in the Pacific Northwest-Oregon."

"We?" Asked Bonnie.

"It belonged to my family. So-" Lilith watched as Kai picked up the knife, pricking his finger. "-here's a little blood to get you started. Now all we need is a locator spell to pinpoint its whereabouts."

She was confused. Kai already had the ascendant, why would he need Bonnie to track down it's location when all along it's on Kai? She eyed Kai as he stood to his feet, Damon rising up soon after.

"Think you can find our ticket out of here, Bon-Bon?" Asked Damon, turning to look at her.

"Hell. Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

**Immortals - Fall Out Boy (Big Hero 6)**

Lilith glowered with her arms crossed as Kai and Bonnie stood together, hovering over the map as Kai dripped his blood onto it.

"Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum." Bonnie paused, looking down at the map confused. "It doesn't feel right. Maybe I need a bigger map?"

Just as she said that Damon walked into the room, dropping a newspaper onto the table and stood next to Lilith. "Maybe you're just out of practice and you suck at magic now," he said to her sarcastically.

Kai rolled his eyes at Damon and looked at Bonnie. "Ignore him, Bonnie. Pretend he's a white-noise machine. That's how I used to tune out my siblings. I grew up with a ton of little sisters and brothers. You know, all of them constantly yammering." He smiled at her sweetly, his eyes flickering to Lilith as walked closer to Bonnie. "But it taught me how to focus."

Lilith gritted her teeth, it looked as if Kai was about to kiss Bonnie, the latter almost wanting to. She wanted to blow up at him but she bottled it up although her heart began to race earning a confused glance from Damon who said, "easy there, big brother! She doesn't know you. At least buy her a drink."

Bonnie was still working on the spell except this time, with a map of the entire United States. Lilith watched as Bonnie did the spell, Kai's blood travels across the length of the country. It intrigued her, the movement of the blood just by the words Bonnie were speaking.

" _Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum. Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum."_

"The spell's moving towards Virginia. That can't be right." Lilith knew that tone, it was the one he always used with her, it made her feel small.

"Mm-mm, the spell's working. It's showing me Mystic Falls. It feels so... close." Bonnie turned towards Kai and held up her hand to his chest, the candles' flames intensify around the four as she did. "It's right here." she muttered, looking up at Kai.

As she touched Kai's chest, the candles' flames blew out whilst Kai reached into his pocket, pulling out the real Ascendant.

"You've gotta be kidding me," muttered Lilith, rolling her eyes at Kai who turned to her.

"She's very good, are you jealous or something, Lilith?" He smirked at her, eyeing her as she ground her teeth together, fidgeting on her feet.

Bonnie, seeing the tension between the two and mistaking it for hate diverted Kai's attention back to her. "That's the Ascendant?" She asked, eyeing the object.

Kai held up the Ascendant with a smile. "The one and only," he said, looking between the three.

Damon scoffed, "thanks for the mind games, jackass."

Kai turned his head towards Damon. "It was just another little test. To make sure Bonnie's magic was precise enough for the spell. I do believe you're ready. Pack your bags - we're going home."

Lilith shook her head at Kai who grinned back at her devilishly. Her eyes drifted from his figure to Damon who had slammed his glass that was previously filled with bourbon on the table, walking out of the room. She quickly followed him, missing Kai's sudden scowl.

"Damon," she called out, watching as he walked down a corridor. The vampire stopped, turning on his heel to face her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry," she said, watching as his face dropped.

"What now?" He asked, letting her walk closer to him until they were a metre apart.

"I'm sorry, for before and how we started out," she repeated, extending her apology. "I guess the shock of seeing someone else after four years alone got to me," she lied, smiling apologetically.

Damon's face scrunched up as he analyzed her before nodding his head slowly. "Okay," he simply replied, turning back around. He heard her walking behind him, keeping a distance away.

Lilith watched as his gaze drifted from one place to another, as if he was remembering something. She decided that she didn't like the silence. "You have a brother?" She guessed. She had overheard their conversations a few times about his brother 'Stefan'.

Damon stopped at that and turned his head to her as she came to stand beside him. "Yeah, what about him?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Oh, I mean nothing by it, I just assume that's who you're remembering, or that girl Elena..?" She looked up at him, checking to see if she had gotten the name right.

"Just...reminiscing," he replied slowly, his blue eyes flickering around the room.

"I have a brother, I have two, well at least I had two," she mumbled, looking down at her thumbs that we're fiddling with each other. She knew he wouldn't ask what happened but she wanted to say something. "A witch killed him, I didn't even think they existed, nor vampires, nor werewolves," she chuckled. "I went looking for that coven and I found them. That's how I ended up here."

She looked up at Damon. "How did you end up here?" She whispered.

Damon huffed and turned around walking back where he came from. "A long story, short stack," he muttered and left her in the hallway alone.

Soon Lilith walked back to where she thought Kai was but it was just Damon and Bonnie, talking quietly. Deciding not to be rude she walked straight passed them and saw Kai standing outside on the grass. She walked out of the door and jogged up to his side.

"You're playing games," said Kai, not looking at her as he fiddled with the Ascendant.

"So are you," she snapped, turning to face him. Her glare forced him to look down at her, his eyebrows furrowed with his lips pursed. "Don't give me that look, what were you doing in there?" She asked.

"Gaining their trust, they're going to find out about me some time soon," he told her. "I told you, you're either with me or without me?"

Lilith felt stuck, trapped in his mind games. "I-I don't know anymore," she whispered. "You're hurting me Kai, I get that you've led yourself to believe you're a sociopath but, as the only person in this world who doesn't want to kill you, being hurt by you just makes me want to join them." She felt herself wince. "I don't want to hurt you Kai," she told him.

Kai sighed. "Then I guess you've made your decision," he said. He wouldn't admit to her but he was disappointed with her decision. He was hoping that she would stand beside him throughout everything, he would'v never expected for her to leave.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't and I won't let you be alone in this world, not now and not ever," she explained.

Kai cast a curious glance at her, watching as she mumbled to herself.

"There's always dirty consequences, another guilty conscience, we go down together," she whispered, clutching her head. "It hurts Kai, it hurts when you go too far from me, it hurts when you push me away, it never hurt before, but it does now," she told him, clutching her head tighter as she fell to her knees.

Kai had no idea what to say, she was acting crazy, she looked scared, she looked sick. "I won't push you away," he muttered and watched as she stopped shaking. He helped her up. "Just don't do that again," he ordered her.

"I think that was a panic attack," she mumbled, leaning against him heavily. "I've never had one before," she told him, pushing away from him. To get her mind off of her previous scene she nodded her head to the object in Kai's hand. "What are you doing with that now?"

Kai looked down at the Ascendant and held it up to the sky, aiming it at a specific area. "We're getting out," said Kai.

Just then Damon and Bonnie came out onto the grass, Damon immediately saying, "you're wandering around like a crazy man, why?"

Kai who was busy walking around the grass area, pushing passed Lilith said, "looking for the exact right spot. We need to found where the power of the eclipse is focused."

"You know you could have just shown us the Ascendant to begin with," said Bonnie frm behind, Lilith turned to face her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to feel your hand on my chest," said Kai, is tone still as chirpy as ever. Lilith glowered at the ground at the statement, she noticed Bonnie and Damon murmuring but couldn't pick up on what they we're saying.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she realised they had bickered once again and turned away, missing the point where Bonnie read a newspaper that was on the ground.

"Hey, what's up with the nature walk?" Asked Damon.

Kai continued walking down the path, the other three following, Lilith behind Damon and Bonnie. "I used the Ascendant to figure out where we need to be standing during the eclipse."

"Great. Let's do some magic and get the hell out of here."

Lilith listened as Bonnie suddenly whispered, "Oregon."

"What?" Asked Damon.

"I read this paper like a thousand times, and there's something in it about Oregon."

"What about it?"

"You know, Kai said he had all these brothers and sisters." Lilith saw the two cast a look at Kai's back.

"Mmhmm," Damon agreed.

Bonnie then read the paper aloud. "Family massacred in Portland. The only one missing was the oldest boy, a 22-year-old named Malachai."

Suddenly Kai stopped walking. "Who names a kid Malachai? It's like they expected me to be evil. Right Lil'?" All eyes turned to Lilith who looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"All these kids were murdered!" Snapped Bonnie, looking between the two.

"Hello! Not everyone died. I had a soft spot for one of my sisters. 'Cause otherwise, I would've cut her lungs out, and not just her spleen," explained Kai.

"What?" Bonnie looked at him startled, Damon frowning.

"You can survive without a spleen, can't you Lilly?" He checked with her, he was playing games again.

"I believe so," she muttered, walking around Bonnie and Damon, the latter eyeing her angrily.

"Something tells me you're not speaking hypothetically," mumbled Damon.

Kai walked over to where Bonnie held the newspaper and pointed at the photo on the front page. "Look, well, these two, I, uh, hung off a stairwell railing. Then I put a hunting knife in her abdomen, and him, I drowned in the pool. But, he kept fighting me. I was like, 'I saved you for last, you ungrateful little...' Anyway, that was that."

Bonnie frowned, confused by the sociopath. "You just killed your whole family?"

"Coven, to be precise. Oh, you know, family of witches."

Damon was more annoyed now. "You're making us jump through hoops, and you're a witch?" He snapped.

"Sort of, yeah. No powers, obviously. Oh, and of course, Gemini Coven did not take it too well when they heard what I did in Portland. It's why they banished me here."

Then Bonnie realised. "This place is a prison. They created it for you."

Kai smiled. "Yup. This place isn't your hell, Damon. It's mine."

Then Bonnie whirled to where Lilith was stood. "Then, why are you here..?" She asked.

Lilith let out a sigh. "His coven," she began, casting a look at Kai. "We're the ones who killed my little brother six years ago, two years later I had finally tracked them down. They didn't like how I knew so much about them and banished me here, this place was meant to be just for Kai, but then accidentally trapped me here too," she explained.

"So, you're innocent," Bonnie assumed, her tone a little bit lighter towards the female.

"Somewhat, yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Something for You - David Rolfe**

"Kai, they're not going to let you out," said Lilith as Bonnie and Damon bickered. She let her hand rest on his crossed arms, his body was leaning against the doorway.

"They will," said Kai, he was confident that they will. "She'll let a vampire out, a vampire that has obviously killed so many people, must be in the thousands." He looked down at Lilith who replied with a worried look. "Don't worry," he said.

"-not a big deal to someone who's murdered a pregnant woman? Am I wrong?" Lilith and Kai looked over at Bonnie and Damon, the latter wore a hurt expression.

"Stefan took my ring, I lashed out and fed on Gail until I couldn't feel her pulse anymore, just before I left I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, I didn't even care about Zach."

"Ouch. Poor nephew-uncle Zach," commented Kai.

"Stefan compelled Uncle Zach to forget about the girlfriend and the baby. But, he couldn't cover up all those murders. Founder's Council was restarted, and Stefan took off. Left Mystic Falls for about fifteen years. We both did. And when I saw Uncle Zach again, I couldn't look at him without remembering that I ruined everything. So it was a nice relief when I got to kill him. Okay, can we go back now?" Damon quickly changed the subject, tired of talking about his worst memory.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. You wanna go home to your friends, I wanna go back and give the rest of the Gemini Coven an excruciating death. Win-win," said Kai, trying to

"Look, Bonnie, I know this guy's not a model citizen, okay, but I gotta get back. Not just for Elena, but for my brother," Damon added.

"I just wanna get out and see the world again, I miss banging into people and getting shouted at for being a delinquent," cut in Lilith.

Bonnie ignored Kai and Lilith and looked at Damon with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Sorry doesn't work for me," said Kai, moving to grab Bonnie.

"Kai, no," Lilith shouted trying to grab him but he dodged her. Damon quickly grabbed him with an angry expression.

"We may be having a bit of an disagreement, but don't ever lay a hand on her," said Damon, pushing him back.

"Kind of a non-issue now. We missed the day's eclipse. Rain check for tomorrow?" Suggested Kai.

"No."

Kai grinned and walked away from them, grabbing Lilith by the arm and dragging her out of the house. "Plan B," he said, ignoring Lilith's curious looks.

"Look, we can still get outta here, Bonnie. We can steal that "Descendant" contraption, find out what Kai knows and we'll ditch him, because he doesn't have any powers anyway," said Damon just as Lilith and Kai appeared at the doorway.

"Actually, it's not that simple," said Kai, making the other two jump.

"You gotta stop doing that. It's creepy," said Damon, drinking his bourbon.

"I told you," whispered Lilith, giving Kai a look, he elbowed her in the arm as he moved away from her.

"Here's the thing: I have a killer effect on magic. I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from others temporarily. My family callled me an abomination. That hurt my feelings," he explained just as he grabbed Bonnie's wrist.

Lilith winced as Bonnie let out moans of pain as Kai absorbed her magic. Kai winked at Lilith as the stve from the fire grew, Kai's hand had rose to Damon who knelt over in pain, clutching his head.

"Okay, we get it!" Exclaimed Damon.

Kai stopped the multiple spells and grinned. "You can see why my coven and I didn't get along."

Damon frowned saying, "I smell an ultimatum."

"If I consume all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her. But, if we work together, we can all go home as friends. Or I can devour her magic, kill you both, and it'll just be me and Lil'. What's it gonna be?" He gave Bonnie a look as he sat down at the table where she had previously been and began eating the pancakes.

Bonnie and Damon soon left the kitchen, muttering to each other, no doubt about Kai and his disturbing ways.

Lilith had taken up the spot opposite Kai who had finished the pancakes. "I never realised how lucky I am," mumbled Lilith, playing with the table mat.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kai, cocking his head.

"I mean, looking at how you treat Damon and Bonnie when you've only just met them compared to how you treat me when we first met, it's so different, I mean yeah you killed me a few times but-"

Kai cut her off, rolling his eyes as he said, "but nothing, I'm not a complete monster, besides, you looked so innocent, I didn't need or want anything off of you."

Lilith bit her lip. "You want any updates on your little brand?" She asked but never let him reply. "It's disappeared," she muttered.

"What?" Kai asked. "Stand up," he ordered her, getting up from his chair. Lilith stood up and watched as he sat on her chair, beckoning her to come closer. He lifted her shirt up slightly and saw that the brand wasn't there anymore. He let his hand ghost over it and looked at it with an amazed expression as it appeared, immediately disappearing when his hand left. "Weird," he whispered.

"What? What's weird?" She asked panicked, looking down at Kai.

"It's still there, but it's like- it's like it only answers to me," he told her, letting his hand hover over it once again. "I wonder what will happen if I-" He pressed his hand down on her waist and chuckled when her knees gave out slightly. "Woah, nice," he laughed. He let her pull away, tugging down her shirt.

"Don't be an arse," she huffed, pushing herself to sit on the table. "It feels all tingly now," she said, an uncomfortable expression on her face as she rubbed her side.

"Of course it would," he said, winking at her with a smile. Lilith shook her head, trying to hide her growing smile.

It was late in the night when Lilith walked downstairs. Kai and Lilith had slept in the boarding house that night, both needing sleep. It was 02:43am when Lilith walked downstairs.

She walked into the living room and saw Bonnie sat on the sofa, staring at the furnace that was flickering, a glass of bourbon in her hand. She let out a soft sigh, letting Bonnie know she was there as she set down on the same couch.

It was silent between the two for a few minutes before Lilith broke it by saying, "I loved my brothers, I loved them with everything I had."

Bonnie continued to look at the furnace.

"Gabriel was the oldest of the three of us, he was...not a very nice person, he would be abusive, aggressive and totally sucked up to our parents, but he was also troubled, he had a tough life growing up, he was put in prison a few times for handle of drugs but my mom and ad always bailed him out." It felt good to speak to someone else about her brothers. "My younger brother Lucifer however, was a whole different person."

Bonnie cocked her head, glancing at Lilith. The girl was staring at the fire as she remembered the faces of her brothers. "He was bullied a lot at school for his name, mom and dad didn't care, Gabriel didn't have time, so it was me who looked after him. He was always the butt of my mom and dads frustration, they would hit him a lot. I soon took the hits for him though."

"One night we were out as a family for dinner when Lucifer saw one of his tormentors from school. He had ran outside, scared. I followed him of course and comforted him and just as we were about to go inside, there was a flash of light and Lucifer was in my arms, dying. This man came out of nowehere and took him from my arms and left me there." She turned to Bonnie. "What was I supposed to say to my family?"

"I ran away, spoke to Gabriel a few times. I was running away from family, but at the same time, I was running for my family. I searched for the man who murdered my brother and found out they were witches. It was the Gemini coven who had murdered my brother, Kai's coven."

"And they sent you here?" Bonnie frowned.

"It's against their morals to kill someone, they live to 'protect' the innocent. What a load of crap," she scoffed, shaking her head. "They sent me here to shut me up, so I don't go running around telling everyone where they we're."

"I wanted to kill them, Bonnie. I would've if it wasn't for them sending me here."

"Ha."

Lilith and Kai walked together, a backpack was on Kai's shoulder. They had just gone into the town

"Looks like we got back just in time," said Kai with a smile, eyeing the hole in the ground. Kai was just about to put down his backpack when Damon suddenly blurred towards it and snatched the backpack, he tore it open and looked at what's inside.

"Zima, grunge, every Alex Rodriguez rookie card known to man, and a pager. Really?" Asked Damon, giving Kai a dirty look.

 _"555-Hiya-Kai_ , no way I'm giving those digits up."

"These are the important supplies you needed to get?"

"Yeah and Lilith here," said Kai, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "Look. The future sounds great, all right? I'm super excited about the Internet, but 1994 has been my home for most of my life. I'd hate to get homesick. So let's get down there-"

Bonnie cut him off, suddenly standing up "No. _We_ are not going anywhere until you show me the spell," she snapped, pushing past Damon who tried to stop her.

"Okay."

"Is that actually happening?" Asked Lilith, looking between Kai and Bonnie before looking at Damon.

"Are we literally not going anywhere?" Questioned Damon.

"Fine, you don't want to show me the spell? Then you can do it yourself," said Bonnie. Kai looked down at her suspiciously. "You... want my it," she said, holding her arm out.

"Uh-oh, she's being brave," said Kai, looking at Lilith.

"I'm serious Kai! This was your big threat, wasn't it? If I do the spell and let us out of here, you'll just take my magic, leave me for dead, and do the spell yourself. So go ahead. _Take_ all of it."

Kai shrugged saying, "don't mind if I do." He placed both hands on her shoulders and smiled as she yelped in pain, her body nearly limp.

"Bonnie?"

"It's okay, he won't kill me," said Bonnie through the pain.

"Doesn't look like that from here," replied Damon as Bonnie yelped.

"Hey! Bonnie." Damon winced. "Whoa, hey, guys. STOP."

Kai released Bonnie with a mischievous smile and stepped back next Lilith.

Bonnie then narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't _know_ the spell. Which means, we don't need him. Damon grab Lilith," she ordered.

The vampire did as she said, grabbing Lilith who screamed in shock, trying to get out of his tight grip. Kai looked over at Damon angrily when Bonnie suddenly muttered;

 _"Motus_."

The ax Damon was using to attack the ground soared through the air before burying itself into Kai's chest, whose eyes had widened as he fell on his back.

"No! _No!_ Bonnie!" Exclaimed Damon, still holding onto Lilith who fell limp in his arms due to shock. She stared down at Kai's body with tears in her eyes. She knew he'd come back, but she still felt herself become sad.

"Great work, Bonnie."


	18. Chapter 18

Lovers on the Sun - David Guetta ft Sam Martin

Lilith didn't listen to word Bonnie and Damon had said. All she knew is that Bonnie was working on a spell to activate the ascendant. It was taking a long time for Kai to come back around, longer than usual which was worrying Lilith.

Lilith looked up at the sound of something clicking and saw Bonnie and Damon staring down at the ascendant, amazed and excited.

"That's why Kai wouldn't kill me. He needed a Bennett... I was his only way out of here," Bonnie realised. She turned around and began to walk away. Lilith jumped to her feet, panicked.

"Where are you going?" Lilith asked, looking at her.

Bonnie paused and turned to where Damon and Lilith stood. "Home. You guys coming?"

Damon looked over at Lilith. "You're coming with us short stack," he told her and grabbed her by the wrist tugging her after them. He jumped down with her in his arms and keeping a hand on her just in case.

The sky above was darkening from the eclipse. Damon was sitting on a rock, staring at Bonnie who was standing directly under the light, whilst chugging the rest of his drink.

Lilith watched from afar as Bonnie used the sharp end of the Ascendant to slit her wrist, pouring the blood onto the Ascendant.

 _"Okay," she breathed out. "_ It's time, Damon," she told him, after chanting for the Ascendant to click open.

Damon sat his bottle down, and rubbed his hands together, getting up from the rock. "Come on Lilith, let's get awkward," he said, both smiling as Lilith walked over to them. She didn't want to leave without Kai. Damon placed his hand under Bonnie's, nodding for Lilith to do the same. "Like this?"

"Yep."

"I'm sure there are about a billion people you'd rather be here with..."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "Not exactly. I mean, I'd rather she be not here," she said, nodding to Lilith.

"Rude," she mumbled.

"Let's go-" She was cut off, by an arrow plunging into Bonnie's stomach. Damon and Lilith stepped back in shock as the Ascendant fell with Bonnie.

The two whirl around to see Kai standing there with a cross bow pointed at Damon. "Forgetting someone?" He smirked.

Damon stared incredulously. "Did you really think I hadn't tried to kill myself before? You should ask Lilith, I'e scared her a few times." He grinned, looking at the girl. Damon looked back at her, he was betrayed by her once again.

"Because I had lots of times, lots of ways." He saw Damon look at the Ascendant. "Grab that, and the next arrow goes in her heart. Your choice."

Damon sped over to Bonnie, ignoring as Kai grabbed Lilith, absorbing a little of the magic before muttering something. The magic had soon disappeared.

"What did you just do?" Asked Lilith, she felt weird, almost empty.

Kai smiled. "Saving you like the hero I am," he joked before running to grab the Ascendant."Damon, no!" Shouted Bonnie.

Damon bluured to Kai and shoved him against the wall, struggling with each other. Kai dropped the ascendant. Lilith saw that Bonnie was about to get the Ascendant and panicked, not knowing what to do.

Bonnie reached the Ascendant. and grabbed it just as Kai twisted an arrow firther into Damon.

"Bonnie... get... _out of here,_ " spluttered Damon. Bonnie smiled sadly. "I'm not going to make it."But you are."

Lilith looked wide eyed as Bonnie muttered, "Motus."

Kai was flung away from Damon just as Lilith reached Damon, her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the two we're levitating in the aair."Don't!" Shouted Kai, watching as Lilith looked around wildly.

She could hear the clicks of the Ascendant but her eyes were on Kai, his eyes were on hers, pain so clear in his brown orbs. She was scared. She was meant to leave with _him_ , not with someone else.

Then there was a flash of light and _Kai disappeared from her sight._

The two we're dropped down into the woods, just exactly where they had been before, just above ground. The two of them groaned as they hit the ground, Lilith clutching her head in pain whilst Damon stood to his feet.

" _You_ ," he growled. "You leave, you never come near me again," he pointed to her, watching as she stumbled to her feet.

Lilith didn't answer, it hurt too much, everything hurt. She heard him blur away and was left alone in the darkness. Soon the pain began to subside, letting her stand straighter. She lifted up her shirt and saw that the brand was back to being visible. The emptiness she felt before had disappeared.

She wandered through the forest, the bitterness of the wind biting at her bareskin. She wrapped her arms around herself as much as she could, her teeth chattering whilst her eyes flickered around the forest everytime a noise was heard. Her feet crunched among the fallen leaves, grass blades tickling her bare ankles. She wished she had never worn the knee shorts Kai had picked out for her.

She bit her lip nervously as she heard something akin to laughter from behind her. Her heart began racing, pushing her to walk faster, she soon saw a road ahead of her and sighed out in relief. The road was just as dark as the forest but she felt some sort of safety from it.

She began walking in a random direction, vaguely remembering the road as the one her and Kai had walked down. It was either to or from Mystic Falls town.

She thought of Kai, she thought of Lucifer, she thought of Gabriel, even Damon, Bonnie, the Gemini Coven, she thought of everyone. All built up emotions then poured out of her, she cried as she walked, she screamed out in anger, she cried again, she laughed before she felt calm, she felt peaceful.

"You lost?" Lilith looked up from the ground, slowing down to a stop. She looked around her, she had reached Mystic Falls, she was almost in the square. "Ma'am." She looked behind her and saw a young woman, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yes, I am," said Lilith, rubbing her arms.

"Do you need a ride home?" The woman asked, stepping closer cautiously.

"I don't have a home, I was ditched a mile up the road by the woods, they left me here," lied Lilith. She had to lie if she needed food, water and a place to rest. That's what Kai taught her.

The woman's mouth dropped open. "Would you like to stay with me for the night, you can call someone whilst you're at mine," she offered.

Lilith was surprised. Why was people still so open, generous and willing? "Uh, that would be wonderful, thank you," said Lilith, her tone and words were genuine.

"Come on then," said the woman, smiling politely. "I'm Charlie by the way," she said as they walked.

"Lilly."

Two days later Lilith had finally situated herself with a cheap hotel whilst she had acquired a job at one of the book stores in the town square as well as a waitress in one of the busiest coffee shops. She was currently saving up for a flat, she had already found a few roommates but they were still uncertain.

She had found a friend in Charlie and would meet her up for coffee and hot chocolate. Today was no different but this time Charlie had to get off. "I have to go back to college later today," said Charlie.

"College, where?" Asked Lilith, her eyes wide.

"Uh, Whitmore's? You never heard of it?" She asked, cocking her head. "Are you interested, because I could totally use a roommate."

Lilly nodded her head energetically. "Sign me up," she exclaimed.

Hours later they had arrived at Whitmore's College, Lilith helping Charlie carry their stuff into her room. "You can apply tomorrow, I think for now I can show you around?" She offered and Lilith nodded happily.

And so Charlie showed her around, until Lilith stopped, her eyes widening in shock. "Damon," she whispered, seeing the blue eyed vampire spot her from the otherside of the campus. He nodded his head in a direction discreetly.

"Hey Char, I'll be right back," she said to Charlie who nodded, now with some of her own friends. Lilith ran off, following Damon as he lead them away from the college students.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, anger in his voice. "I thought I told you specifically to stay awa-"

"And I did, I had no idea you would be here," she said, cutting him off. "I just want a taste of normal life Damon, one without Kai, trust me, I don't really like this either. I mean especialy after you ditched me in a forest I have no idea about and had to walk 'home' in the cold."

Damon glowered at her with pursed lips. "Fine, but don't you cause any trouble for me," he said, prodding a finger into her chest. She hissed out in pain and rubbed the area.

"Fine."

"Good, now have a great day," said Damon with a false smile, patting her on her shoulder before brushing past her.

Lilith stared at the rose bush opposite her, her hand still rubbing the area. "Get out soon Kai," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cool Kids - Echosmith**

 **L** ilith smirked as she eyed the white iPhone 5 in her hands. She had never stolen from someone before, she didn't think she'd be successful when she stole the phone either but she was and now she was walking around campus with her new phone. Luckily Charlie believed her when she said she had gotten a new phone and even gave her a spare sim she had.

The phone she had stolen was just a shell, the guy she stole it from would never find it. Lilith liked to think of herself as a genius. The only contacts she had in her phone was Charlie's and her friends which consisted of Lorrie, Antoine, Jesse and Liam.

Speaking of; Liam was calling her. "Do you fancy going to the library with me?" He asked as soon as she answered.

"Oh, hello Liam, how are you today?" Replied Lilith sarcastically.

"Oh, so funny, please, come with me," he begged. Lilith could hear him breathing heavily, the buzz of the campus talking in the background.

"Sure, sure, I'll meet you outside it," she told him and hung up. She was currently in hers and Charlie's dorm room. She pulled on a pale pink jumper over her shirt and grabbed her phone from her bed. She picked up the dorm key from the bedside table and exited the room, quickly locking up.

Suddenly she felt her breath leave her, falling to her knees as she clutched her neck in pain, hissing out. She pulled her hand back, her eyes widening as she noticed the amount of blood pouring out of her neck.

She scooted backwards, her back resting against the door as one hand pressed against the wound, her other hand grabbing her phone. She scrolled down and dialled Liam's number.

"Where are you?" She asked, trying to hide the pain from her voice.

"Just next to a friend, Elena, why are you close?" He asked.

"Elena?" She questioned, the name sounding very familiar, ah yes his new girlfriend and Damon's old one.

"Yeah, Elena Gilbert?"

"Put her on, please," she added, remembering her manners.

"Uh sure," replied Liam, confusion in his tone. She could hear the two whispering one voice more feminine and very confused.

"Hello?" Came a female voice, most likely Elena.

"You're Damon's girlfriend, ah," she let out, the wound stinging.

"Ex. Are you alright?" She asked.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Lilith checked, tears pouring from the corners of her eyes. "Please, help me," she said, scared. "I-I, something's happened."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the dorms, a few doors from yours."

"So, Liam asked you to that hospital dance thingy?" Asked Lilith as Elena squatted to the floor, biting into her wrist.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Elena questioned, shoving her wrist against the girls mouth.

"He told me about it, we're friends, obviously," she said, chuckling nervously as she wiped her mouth, feeling the wound on her neck close.

"I don't know why I helped you," mumbled Elena, shaking her head as she sat next to the girl. "I don't know why I do anything."

Lilith's nose scrunched up as she looked at the sad girl next to her. "Uh, what makes you think this?" She asked, knowing she'd regret it.

"I got rid of all my best memories of Damon and I just see him as this monster who killed my brother, he's still alive, but I son't know anymore, I also kinda like him," she huffed. "It's like I'm drawn to him."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lilith mumbled, thinking of Kai. "I don't know if Damon's said anything about me to you but if it's anything bad then I want to be able to justify myself," she said, looking at Elena.

"He mentioned you, he said how you tricked him and Bonnie into thinking you were on their side but when this Kai came along you was actually on his."

"I was on his side from the start. I met him four years before Damon and Bonnie, I fell in love with him, I still love him, I saw past is psychotic ways and saw a hurt human being," she said. "He was broken, he tried to kill himself, he cried, he laughed, he killed me, he hurt me, he hurt himself, he comforted me when I cried, he was my rock and I was his," she finished.

Elena pursed her lips, squinting her eyes at the older woman. "He killed you?"

"Yep," she laughed. "He didn't mean to, okay one time he did. A year later he killed himself, jumped from the Empire State building," she said, casting a look at Elena whose eyes widened.

"He survived that?"

"No, he died, but then he came back to life, it's the stupid thing that the coven did to the prison world."

"Brutal."

It was quiet for a few moments until Elena spoke up again. "Hey, you wanna go to the hospital dance?" She asked .

"Uh, wouldn't I be third wheeling then? And why?"

"I don't know, I like you Lilith, you're different, you're real," said Elena, smiling brightly. She stood up, holding her hands out. "Come on, you can borrow a dress from me," she told her.

Lilith eyed Elena as the girl placed make up on, currently working on her lipstick and glanced down at the black dress in her hands. Elena had kindly let her borrow a black, thigh length dress with heels. Her naturally curly hair was styled, eye make up and lip gloss on.

"Uh, I'm getting changed in the bathroom," mumbled Lilith, she was shy about her body. She didn't mind her figure, it was above average, a bit of baby chub was still there but her slender body put that off a bit.

She shimmied the dress on, zipping it up -with a lot of effort- and placed the heels on. There was a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Elena smiling at her.

"Liam's here, are you coming with us?" Elena asked. "You look good," she complemented.

"Uh, yeah, just going to grab my phone."

Lilith wasn't enjoying the party. It was boring. The minute she stepped into the bar she knew it was going to be a drag and so she situated herself at the bar, constantly asking for a refill until she was tipsy. She glanced around, faces blurring together as they chatted, some dancing traditionally. Why would Elena ask her to a stupid event like this?

Unless... Damon told her to. Maybe they were getting close to her to get something out of her, maybe they were using her like she had used him.

She waved to the bartender. "Can I get a couple more shots of tequila please?" She asked, smiling politely.

"You've had enough for tonight," said the girl.

Lilith looked down at her tag and saw the name Liv. The name made her think of Kai, why...

"Do you have a twin brother?" She blurted out, looking at Liv who frowned back.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"Are you a witch, you and your brother," she whispered, trying to be quiet.

"Who are you?" Liv asked, her walls going back up, her face became tighter with anger and confusion.

"Lilith, what a pleasant surprise," came a very familiar voice. Damon.

Lilith gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she looked past Liv, her hand curled around the empty glass in front of her, ready to smash it against his head if need be. "Damon," she greeted back.

"Elena told me she invited you here," he told her, sitting on the stool next to the woman, his hands fiddling with the beer mat.

"Ah, come to complain how I've messed with her mind, somehow compelled her to do that, whatever other ridiculous thing you'll come up with," she scoffed.

"No, I did however come over here to warn you." Lilith looked up at him. "If you harm one perfect brunette hair on her head I will make sure Kai never gets to see you again, am I making myself clear?"

Lilith gulped, clenching her jaw as she stared up into Damon's ice blue eyes, both looking at each other with a calculating glare. "Don't threaten me, you're not in the right place to threaten me."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulder but paused at her smirk. "What would everyone do if I suddenly shouted rape, help a mans trying to take advantage of a drunk woman? They'd help and you'd me shunned, so watch how you touch me," she said, nodding down to his hand. "I did learn a thing or two whilst I was in there with Kai."

Damon stared at her, pursing his lips as he brought his hand away from her. "No, kidding," he mumbled, moving away from her. He was stumped with what to say, he had nothing _to_ say.

Lilith grinned as she watched him turn and walk away, his hand reaching out to where Elena stood, a concerned expression on her face as she glanced back to where Lilith stood.

The party had cleared up, it was just the regular drunks who were now at the bar, one being Lilith, or at least she was becoming one. She had to prove God knows how many times that she was legal to drink.

Another was Enzo, who knew exactly who she was but she had no idea who he was. So when he sat on the stool next to her she looked up at the unfamiliar face.

"My, my what a pretty face, Damon really didn't give you justice," he said, looking her up and down. Not just a pretty face, but a stunning figure in his eyes.

"Uh, and you are?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow as she downed the rest of her drink. She was past drunk now, she was so morbidly drunk that she thought she was sober.

"Enzo, Damon's old pal, could practically call us best friends, almost brothers," he said. "Although we haven't actually had a proper conversation since we were dying."

Lilith let out a chuckle. "That sounds like him," she retaliated, assessing her nails. "So how can I help you?" She asked.

"You can't," he said, getting straight to the point. "I can help you though," he told her. "Give me your phone." He held out his hand.

Lilith thought nothing of it and placed her phone in his hand, watching as he easily unlocked it. "Ooh, I'm getting a number," she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up lazily.

"Yup, here," he said, handing her phone back. "You ever need me, call me," he said, winking before getting up. He patted her on the back gently before leaving her to herself.

 _Lilith._

 _He could only think of Lilith as he came around, his hand travelling to his neck. She would've felt that, she would've felt the pain, he wondered how she was coping with it, maybe it's already healed, maybe Damon helped her._

 _He wondered if she was even alive._

 _No she must be, he can still feel her. Every part of her._

 **Stay alive Lily, I'm coming.**

 **Cool Kids - Echosmith**

 **L** ilith smirked as she eyed the white iPhone 5 in her hands. She had never stolen from someone before, she didn't think she'd be successful when she stole the phone either but she was and now she was walking around campus with her new phone. Luckily Charlie believed her when she said she had gotten a new phone and even gave her a spare sim she had.

The phone she had stolen was just a shell, the guy she stole it from would never find it. Lilith liked to think of herself as a genius. The only contacts she had in her phone was Charlie's and her friends which consisted of Lorrie, Antoine, Jesse and Liam.

Speaking of; Liam was calling her. "Do you fancy going to the library with me?" He asked as soon as she answered.

"Oh, hello Liam, how are you today?" Replied Lilith sarcastically.

"Oh, so funny, please, come with me," he begged. Lilith could hear him breathing heavily, the buzz of the campus talking in the background.

"Sure, sure, I'll meet you outside it," she told him and hung up. She was currently in hers and Charlie's dorm room. She pulled on a pale pink jumper over her shirt and grabbed her phone from her bed. She picked up the dorm key from the bedside table and exited the room, quickly locking up.

Suddenly she felt her breath leave her, falling to her knees as she clutched her neck in pain, hissing out. She pulled her hand back, her eyes widening as she noticed the amount of blood pouring out of her neck.

She scooted backwards, her back resting against the door as one hand pressed against the wound, her other hand grabbing her phone. She scrolled down and dialled Liam's number.

"Where are you?" She asked, trying to hide the pain from her voice.

"Just next to a friend, Elena, why are you close?" He asked.

"Elena?" She questioned, the name sounding very familiar, ah yes his new girlfriend and Damon's old one.

"Yeah, Elena Gilbert?"

"Put her on, please," she added, remembering her manners.

"Uh sure," replied Liam, confusion in his tone. She could hear the two whispering one voice more feminine and very confused.

"Hello?" Came a female voice, most likely Elena.

"You're Damon's girlfriend, ah," she let out, the wound stinging.

"Ex. Are you alright?" She asked.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Lilith checked, tears pouring from the corners of her eyes. "Please, help me," she said, scared. "I-I, something's happened."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the dorms, a few doors from yours."

"So, Liam asked you to that hospital dance thingy?" Asked Lilith as Elena squatted to the floor, biting into her wrist.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Elena questioned, shoving her wrist against the girls mouth.

"He told me about it, we're friends, obviously," she said, chuckling nervously as she wiped her mouth, feeling the wound on her neck close.

"I don't know why I helped you," mumbled Elena, shaking her head as she sat next to the girl. "I don't know why I do anything."

Lilith's nose scrunched up as she looked at the sad girl next to her. "Uh, what makes you think this?" She asked, knowing she'd regret it.

"I got rid of all my best memories of Damon and I just see him as this monster who killed my brother, he's still alive, but I son't know anymore, I also kinda like him," she huffed. "It's like I'm drawn to him."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lilith mumbled, thinking of Kai. "I don't know if Damon's said anything about me to you but if it's anything bad then I want to be able to justify myself," she said, looking at Elena.

"He mentioned you, he said how you tricked him and Bonnie into thinking you were on their side but when this Kai came along you was actually on his."

"I was on his side from the start. I met him four years before Damon and Bonnie, I fell in love with him, I still love him, I saw past is psychotic ways and saw a hurt human being," she said. "He was broken, he tried to kill himself, he cried, he laughed, he killed me, he hurt me, he hurt himself, he comforted me when I cried, he was my rock and I was his," she finished.

Elena pursed her lips, squinting her eyes at the older woman. "He killed you?"

"Yep," she laughed. "He didn't mean to, okay one time he did. A year later he killed himself, jumped from the Empire State building," she said, casting a look at Elena whose eyes widened.

"He survived that?"

"No, he died, but then he came back to life, it's the stupid thing that the coven did to the prison world."

"Brutal."

It was quiet for a few moments until Elena spoke up again. "Hey, you wanna go to the hospital dance?" She asked .

"Uh, wouldn't I be third wheeling then? And why?"

"I don't know, I like you Lilith, you're different, you're real," said Elena, smiling brightly. She stood up, holding her hands out. "Come on, you can borrow a dress from me," she told her.

Lilith eyed Elena as the girl placed make up on, currently working on her lipstick and glanced down at the black dress in her hands. Elena had kindly let her borrow a black, thigh length dress with heels. Her naturally curly hair was styled, eye make up and lip gloss on.

"Uh, I'm getting changed in the bathroom," mumbled Lilith, she was shy about her body. She didn't mind her figure, it was above average, a bit of baby chub was still there but her slender body put that off a bit.

She shimmied the dress on, zipping it up -with a lot of effort- and placed the heels on. There was a knock on the door. She opened it up to see Elena smiling at her.

"Liam's here, are you coming with us?" Elena asked. "You look good," she complemented.

"Uh, yeah, just going to grab my phone."

Lilith wasn't enjoying the party. It was boring. The minute she stepped into the bar she knew it was going to be a drag and so she situated herself at the bar, constantly asking for a refill until she was tipsy. She glanced around, faces blurring together as they chatted, some dancing traditionally. Why would Elena ask her to a stupid event like this?

Unless... Damon told her to. Maybe they were getting close to her to get something out of her, maybe they were using her like she had used him.

She waved to the bartender. "Can I get a couple more shots of tequila please?" She asked, smiling politely.

"You've had enough for tonight," said the girl.

Lilith looked down at her tag and saw the name Liv. The name made her think of Kai, why...

"Do you have a twin brother?" She blurted out, looking at Liv who frowned back.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"Are you a witch, you and your brother," she whispered, trying to be quiet.

"Who are you?" Liv asked, her walls going back up, her face became tighter with anger and confusion.

"Lilith, what a pleasant surprise," came a very familiar voice. Damon.

Lilith gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she looked past Liv, her hand curled around the empty glass in front of her, ready to smash it against his head if need be. "Damon," she greeted back.

"Elena told me she invited you here," he told her, sitting on the stool next to the woman, his hands fiddling with the beer mat.

"Ah, come to complain how I've messed with her mind, somehow compelled her to do that, whatever other ridiculous thing you'll come up with," she scoffed.

"No, I did however come over here to warn you." Lilith looked up at him. "If you harm one perfect brunette hair on her head I will make sure Kai never gets to see you again, am I making myself clear?"

Lilith gulped, clenching her jaw as she stared up into Damon's ice blue eyes, both looking at each other with a calculating glare. "Don't threaten me, you're not in the right place to threaten me."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulder but paused at her smirk. "What would everyone do if I suddenly shouted rape, help a mans trying to take advantage of a drunk woman? They'd help and you'd me shunned, so watch how you touch me," she said, nodding down to his hand. "I did learn a thing or two whilst I was in there with Kai."

Damon stared at her, pursing his lips as he brought his hand away from her. "No, kidding," he mumbled, moving away from her. He was stumped with what to say, he had nothing _to_ say.

Lilith grinned as she watched him turn and walk away, his hand reaching out to where Elena stood, a concerned expression on her face as she glanced back to where Lilith stood.

The party had cleared up, it was just the regular drunks who were now at the bar, one being Lilith, or at least she was becoming one. She had to prove God knows how many times that she was legal to drink.

Another was Enzo, who knew exactly who she was but she had no idea who he was. So when he sat on the stool next to her she looked up at the unfamiliar face.

"My, my what a pretty face, Damon really didn't give you justice," he said, looking her up and down. Not just a pretty face, but a stunning figure in his eyes.

"Uh, and you are?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow as she downed the rest of her drink. She was past drunk now, she was so morbidly drunk that she thought she was sober.

"Enzo, Damon's old pal, could practically call us best friends, almost brothers," he said. "Although we haven't actually had a proper conversation since we were dying."

Lilith let out a chuckle. "That sounds like him," she retaliated, assessing her nails. "So how can I help you?" She asked.

"You can't," he said, getting straight to the point. "I can help you though," he told her. "Give me your phone." He held out his hand.

Lilith thought nothing of it and placed her phone in his hand, watching as he easily unlocked it. "Ooh, I'm getting a number," she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up lazily.

"Yup, here," he said, handing her phone back. "You ever need me, call me," he said, winking before getting up. He patted her on the back gently before leaving her to herself.

 _Lilith._

 _He could only think of Lilith as he came around, his hand travelling to his neck. She would've felt that, she would've felt the pain, he wondered how she was coping with it, maybe it's already healed, maybe Damon helped her._

 _He wondered if she was even alive._

 _No she must be, he can still feel her. Every part of her._

 **Stay alive Lily, I'm coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aly and Aj - Potential Breakup Song**

 **S** he stared down at the blood on her hands, the corpse of the man beneath her, the knife beside him.

The room door slammed open, cutting Lilith off and there stood Enzo, hanging up as he stared at the body. "Someone was a bit angry," he said, walking closer, careful not to stand in the blood.

 _14 hours earlier_

"Elena wants to invite you to her thanksgiving dinner," said Liam as he sat in her and Charlie's dorm.

"Okay, I should probably give her my number," she laughed, looking through Charlie's wardrobe. "I assume it's a bit formal."

"Not really, I'm just dressing up a bit to impress her," Liam said, blushing lightly as he scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Cute," said Lilith, laughing at him.

Once she had dressed herself and situated herself comfortably the two left. "Will you buy me wine?" Asked Liam as they walked past one of the shops. "From both of us if you want, you know as a thanksgiving present to everyone," Liam continued to ramble on, following her as she walked into the shop.

"What one?" She asked, looking at the shelves of many wines.

"A common one, something we know everyone likes."

"Beer," Lilith joked, high fiving herself earning a disapproving glance from Liam. "What? Come on that was pretty quick for me," she defended herself but Liam was having none of it.

"Well, there is Pinot Noir or cabernet sauvignon," said Liam, raising an eyebrow. He noticed the blank expression on her face and sighed, his shoulders slumping forwards. "You haven't tried either have you?"

"Nope." She held out two hands. "Pick a hand," she told him. She giggled at his confused expression. Nonetheless he picked her right hand which held the option of Pinot Noir. "Pinot Noir it is," she said and grabbed the bottle. "And we'll grab white wine too, just in case," she said noticing his dubious looks.

The walk back to Whitemore College where the thanksgiving was set up, was filled with giggles and secrets. The moment they stepped through the door however they became less giddy and more friendly.

The two walked up to Elena, surprising her. "Liam, Lilith, hey you're here."

"Bearing the white wine of surrender. I owe you an apology. I checked Lady Whitmore's medical records again, and everything was normal, which I would have known if I had double-checked them before making accusations that were unfounded, baseless, dickish. Is that enough adjectives?"

"Getting there," flirted Elena.

"Ew, I'm out of here," said Lilith, scrunching her nose up. She walked over to the table, spotting the girl from last night, Liv. Also known as Kai's little sister. Just then she heard another name; Jo.

Her eyes squinted with amusement. "Wow, I try to forget about you but I seem to be crowded around your family," she mumbled to herself, spotting her name at the table. She grabbed a champagne glass and the red wine on the table, pouring herself some.

"Alright, if everyone could gather around at their assigned seats then, uh." Caroline noticed that only Lilith had sat down in her seat, downing her drink all the while.

In that moment, Luke walked in. "Oh, sorry I'm late," he said, smiling at Tyler when he showed him his seat, which was next to Lilith.

"We will each share something that we are thankful for in 100 words or less, so-"

Everyone sat down. Luke smiling at Lilith. "Hi, I'm Luke," he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

"Your mom and dad must've been seriously good looking, like you're all gorgeous," she blurted out before realising her mistake. "Uh, I mean, hi, I am Lilith," she chuckled nervously, grabbing his hand before letting go.

"Uh, anyone want to see some embarrassing baby videos of Liv?" Asked Luke, holding his phone out.

"Oh. You know what? Now would actually be an excellent time just to shut down anything with an on-off button," said Caroline but she was ignored by Luke, Tyler and Liv as they all crowded around his phone.

"No. Please let the food get cold. Whatever that is is far more important," muttered Caroline, sarcastically, snatching her drink up.

Lilith cleared her throat, biting back the amused smile as she pulled a funny face at Liam who stifled his laughter.

The night ended with a lot of mysteries being revealed, like the fact that Jo was Liv and Luke's older sister and that Jo was Kai's twin sister. Bonnie was alive. Oh and the part where Jo nearly died because of her asshole father.

Now she was at the bar again, grabbing drinks with a guy she had just met, that was was until he had dragged her home with him.

"No, no," she cried as he held her hands above her head with one hand, the other fumbling with the zipper of her trousers. She tried to kick him off but he had sat on her legs. "Stop it!" She screeched.

The man ignored her, tugging down her pants roughly, cupping her heat with his cold hand. "Shut up," he said casually. "You've seen the movies, no one can hear you whilst I fuck you into oblivion," he purred.

Lilith would've never pegged such a handsome man to go as low as raping someone. He could've just asked.

Just as he was about to enter her, she thought of Kai, trying to distract herself from the oncoming pain but something else inside her stirred awake. What would Kai do? She looked around, gritting her teeth when she felt him line himself up against her core. A sharp object caught her eye and she grinned suddenly.

The man stopped, cocking his head as he frowned down at her. "Are you sick enough to enjoy this or do actually want this?" He questioned.

"No," she said, her voice calm. "I just remembered something about the movies," she said, yanking her hand from his grasp. "The person always gets their revenge," she spat, grabbing the knife before stabbing him in the eye.

She flinched as blood splattered over her face before pulling the knife out of his eye socket, stabbing him in the skull. He let out a gurgling noise, falling to the floor beside her. She threw her leg over his waist, holding the handle of the knife with both hands before plunging into his chest once, twice, thrice until she lost count before finally pronouncing him dead.

She dropped the knife onto the wooden floor and sat on his legs. She wiped the strand of hair from her face, smearing blood on her face. Then she felt her eyes sting as she looked down at his corpse; both relief and guilt filling her. She tried to hold it back, but the tears began pouring down her face, her sleeve catching them.

"Pigs like you don't deserve to live," she whispered through gritted teeth, glaring at the man. Out of nowhere, she was overcome by rage, her fists clenching by her sides. She lifted one up, trying to stop it from shaking before pounding it down onto his chest, blood squirting from his mouth.

She felt cool air on her bear thighs and realised that her bottom half was naked. She scrambled up, pulling down her dress before grabbing her phone that had been thrown onto the couch. She flicked through her contacts, her tears stopped.

She stepped over the body, her feet in the blood as she walked around the house. Her thumb hovered over Damon's contact before she thought better; he would instantly think she was like Kai, that can't happen. So she scrolled down and saw Enzo's name. She bit her lip as she dialled the number, holding it up to her ear.

"What can I do for you darling?" Came the very strong, British voice.

"I killed someone," she blurted out, glancing down at the corpse on the floor.

"Oh," was his reply. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"I need you to help me hide it, you're a vampire you must've hid bodies before," she stressed, beginning to pace back and forth.

"I suppose so, what do I get out of this?" He asked. "Perhaps, a return of the favour one day?" He suggested.

"Done," she instantly agreed. "I'm in the Mystic Falls bed and breakfast, room 156-" She was staring down at the blood on her hands, the corpse of the man beneath her, the knife beside him.

The room door slammed open, cutting Lilith off and there stood Enzo, hanging up as he stared at the body. "Someone was a bit angry," he said, walking closer, careful not to stand in the blood.

He manouvered around the body until he was stood in front of the pocket sized woman, eyeing her. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I was raped, what do you think?" She asked. She could feel her tears drying on her face, as well as the man's blood. She could also feel blood trickling down her thighs but no pain, she had become numb.

"Just leave, I'll deal with this," he told her sincerely, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly before picking up the corpse, throwing it over his shoulder casually.

Lilith had no choice but to walk home, walk into the college and walk up to her room and boy, she did not know what was waiting on the other side of the door.

Or rather whom.


End file.
